The Unregistered DNA
by Bakery300
Summary: The Doctor finds himself out of time, and space, and is trapped upon Anur Vladius. An undead planet that consumes all thing. Who comes to the rescue? You find out.
1. The Unidentified DNA

Clara Ozwald

Doctor Who (Matt Smith)

Ben

Rook

Unidentified DNA

This story starts abord the TARDIS, as Clara and the doctor are apperating in a new undisclosed loactation.

"So, Doctor, where are we heading today?" Clara paused a second, "Or when are we heading?"

The Doctor, straitening his bowtie, looks over to Clara with a wild smile on his face, "We are hovering right over Anur Vladius, in the Anur System. Home to the vampire like speices, the Vladats!"

Clara looks at him bewildered, "No. Way. The whole planet is full of vampires? As in proper, Count Dracula, vampires?"

The doctor smiles and looks at the TARDIS display screens, "Actually if I'm right Count Dracula may not have traveled to earth yet."

Clara's mouth drops, "WAIT! You're telling me that Count Dracula is an alien?"

The Doctor's face slowly morphs to that of worry, "Yeah... um... Clara, what does that screen say?"

Clara pulls a screen down to her level and finds a string of numbers and letters, "It's a bunch of letters and numbers."

The Doctor rolls his eyes, "Well what are they?"

Clara shoots him a dirty look, "They are: M-O-1-2-D-A-2-5-Y-E-A-D-2-0-1-5"

The Doctor's eyes get wide, "Oh no..."

Before the Doctor get's a chance to react, the TARDIS's alarms being blaring and sparks and smoke starts spewing everywhere. The TARDIS is beinging to be pulled towards the planet below, both Clara and the Doctor fall to the floor. They appear to be getting stuck on the floor due to the artificial gravity in the TARDIS.

"DOCTOR! WHAT'S GOING ON?" Clara yelled, struggling to move.

The Doctor struggles to get up, "It's the planet below! It's pulling us in and messing with the TARDIS's gravitational pull."

Clara looks over to the Doctor after finally getting a grasp on something to start pull herself up, "You can fix this can't you?"

The Doctor reaches into his pocket to find his sonic screwdriver, "Well I hypathedically could reverse the damage done to the artificial gravity genereator, but the only way I can do it is to reboot the TARDIS central hospitality unit. Then all I have to do is put that drive into emergancy override, which should all-"

"Simpilar terms please!" Yells Clara, who has just fallen back on her stomach.

The Doctor continues fiddling with his screwdriver and sighs, "I'm gonna turn it off and turn it back on." He points the screwdriver at center concel and presses a button on the screwdriver about seven times until it begins to beeps at a high frequency and at a rapid pace.

With a sudden jerk, the TARDIS's gravity fixes itself.

"Well isn't that a relief." Clara sighs, getting to her feet and sitting in the chair behind her.

The Doctor looks at his screwdriver perplexed, "That shouldn't have made that sound..." He looks at a screen, which is blank. "No."

He walks around to another screen.

Blank.

"No!"

Finally he looks at another screen that reads that the outer shields of the TARDIS are being eaten away, except all scans show that their is no life on this planet.

"Oh, no." He looks back to Clara, "I'm so sorry"

Clara looks at the Doctor, worry in her eyes, "Doctor, what's going on?"

The Doctor looks at the screen again, "The planet is eating the TARDIS, and at this rate we only have about 17 minutes to find a solution."

Clara takes a deep breath and nods, "Alright, 17 minutes..." She stands up and walks over to the consol, "Still beter than 15 minutes."

The Doctors frown slowly turns to a smile, "That's my Clara." He quickly gets up and looks around, "Alright, we are trapped on a plannet that is slowly eating away at the TARDIS's shields and also seems to be trapping us on it at the same time; however, we have..." The Doctor looks around, "What do we have?"

Clara looks around, "We have this," She says pointing to the phone on the concol.

The Doctor grimices, "Clara, the TARDIS is practily shut off, there is no way for us to send a signal out."

Clara looks at the Doctor in disbelief, "Don't people from different points in time and space call you from this phone all the time?"

The Doctor rubs his face, "Yes, but normally they call when the TARDIS is on."

"But that doesn't mean it won't work, it just means that it's not guarenteed to work."

"Clara, we are on a planet that shut down the TARDIS just by us landing on its surface. I doubt that we can send a signal out from a planet capable of shutting down a ship like mi-"

 _RING RING_

The two look at the phone

 _RING RING_

Clara smirks at the Doctor as he saunters on over to the phone, "Told you it would work."

The Doctor mochs Clara, and proceeds to pick up the phone, "Hello, this is the Doctor."

" _Hello distresed ship. This is Plumber team Alpha, here to rescue you."_ The person on the other end said, " _Did you say that this is a medical ship?"_

The Doctor looked bewildered, "Um, not exsactly, I said my name is The Doctor."

" _Alright then, Mr. 'The Doctor', we will have you off that planet momentarilly."_

The call was ended with a dial tone, "Clara, I don't know how, but someone is here to save us."

Clara looks at The Doctor, her eyes displaying her confusion, "Don't we need saving?"

The Doctor, scrunched his brow, "Yes, but how did they know where we were?"

"Maybe they were just here on a chance," said Clara with hope scattered amongst her voice.

"Maybe..." The Doctor trailed off.

Suddenly the TARDIS began to shake and rumble, except the power remained off.

"Doctor, what's going on?" Clara asked, her voice trembeling and growing higher pitched.

The Doctor looked at his screens again, all of them said that the TARDIS was still switched off. "I'm not sure, but whatever it is-"

The Doctor was cut off by the sound of buzzing and a bright blue light.

 _Ring Ring_

The Doctor struggles to pick up the phone, "What are you doing to my ship!"

" _We are attempting to pull your craft off the plannet with an enhanced form of a tractor beam."_

The Doctor looked concerned, "Alright, but where are we going after you get us out of here? My ship's main systems are off line. We'd be dead even if you get us out of the planet's pull."

" _Not to worry. We will be taking you to the nearest fully functioning plumber base to repair your spacecraft."_

The Doctor's exprestion changed to concern, but he also we watching as his ship was being eaten alive, "Alright, any thing I can do down here?"

" _That is unnessisary, we will handle the transport of your ship."_

"Alright then, see you when we get there," the Doctor hung up his phone, "Yeah see you when we get there inddeed.

Clara watched the Doctor pased nervously, "Doctor, why are you pasing nervously? I know you find this all a bit suspisious but can't you just ignore that for a moment so we can get out of here?"

The Doctor seemed to deep in thought.

"Your ignoring me and still focusing on how conveniant it was that they're here aren't you?"

The Doctor suddenly stopped and looked to Clara, "Am I carzy or is it strange that we're being saved by some random passer by on a planet that is trying to eat my ship?"

Clara looked upwards, a finger on her chin, "I suppose it is a tad strange, but do we have many options right now?" Clara gestured towards a monitor with a meter determaning the sustanablity of the TARDIS's outer shields.

The Doctor was ready to respond, but was cut off by the ringing of a phone. The Doctor answered once more, "Hello?"

" _Hello Mr. 'The Doctor', I appoligize but our advanced tractor beam is not working. We will have to resort to a differant form of help."_

"What kind of help are you thinking?" The Doctor asked carefully.

" _We are going to send a professonal... a very good...,"_ the person on the other side of the line was seeming to go quiet, _"We are sending a specialist to assist you."_

"What does that mean?" Asked the Doctor, both confused and annoyed.

" _We have someone coming down to teporarally assist you and your other piolits."_

"What do you mean, 'other piolits'?" The Doctor asked insaulted.

" _My data base shows that your ship requires nearly 11 people to fly efficiantly. 9 people at minimum to fly at all."_

The Doctor got infuriated, "Well hold on there, I've flown this ship thousands of times by my self, the only reason I'm stuck is because of this planet."

Clara listened as the person on the phone and the Doctor argued about the correct way to fly the TARDIS, but she was more interested in something appearing on the scanner. "What is that..." The data she could understand seemed to say that the thing was humanoid and quickly heading their way... from above them. "Um Doctor, it appears something is falling towards us."

"I don't care if you're the leader of the Queens Royal Army, you are not going to tell me how to fly my ship..." The Doctor continued to argue.

Clara continued to watch until sudenly the blip dissapeard. "That's odd, how did something like that just dissapear?"

Suddenly the ship shook. Clara jutted her head around; meanwhile, the Doctor was caught up deep in his arguement.

Clara turned back towards the screen, only to be greated by an interesting black and green blob poking off the monitor. She blinked, "I should deffinatly be more nervous or freaked out by this, but for some reason I'm not."

The blob didn't seem to talk but looked around.

"Something I could help you with?" Asked Clara, mildly concerned.

The blob suddenly popped out from the monitor and onto the floor.

"Um... Doctor," Clara backed away slowly, and carefully.

"Clara I'm in the middle of arguing with this stupid person about the practicality of multiple piolits flying a TARDI-" The Doctor suddenly noticed the blob on the floor, "Um... Clara what is that?"

The blob or black and green seemed to spiral until finally taking on a humanoid form.

The Doctor turned back to the phone, "Hold on a second, is your specilist a large green and black liqiud metal based lifeform that can meld with technoligy to help enhance it teporarily or permanitly?"

" _Yes, I have sent our... residant Galvantic Mechamorph to assist you. Is there a problem?"_

The Doctor looked at the 'Mechamorph', who seemed to unable to talk and was seemingly confused. "He doesn't appear to be able to speak or do much for one. Second off, I did not concent to you sending another lifeform to possess my ship!"

"Doctor!" Clara yelled, "Maybe now is not the best time to yell at the people trying to save us."

" _I agree with the person I can hear in the background."_ A voice came from the blob, _"Appoligies again if this frightend you, the reason that this Galvantic Mechamorph can not speak seems to be that our connection is interfearing."_

"So if I hang up, it can speak to us, and get us out of here?" The Doctor asked, with a tone of confusion.

" _That is affermitiv-"_ The person was cut off by the Doctor hanging up in frustration.

"So you can talk now?" asked Clara.

The sound of a laser charging rang through the TARDIS, but suddenly, "Hello there!" The mechamorph spoke.

"Finally, someone I can see and speak to." The Doctor approuched the mechamorph, "If you recall, my names the Doctor, and that is Clara."

Clara waved.

"Really, your name is 'The Doctor'?" the Mechamorph chuckled a bit, "Well, Doctor and Clara, my names Ben Tenyson. Let's get you off this planet." Ben dove back into the TARDIS monitor and, as if by magic, the entire ship became covered from floor to ceiling in a color scheme similar to that of Ben's body. On the monitor appeared a symbol, that once represented his eye. "Okay, wow, this ship is huge!"

Suddenly the ship began to whir and roar, and entually started to soar off the planet.

"How are you doing this?" Asked the Doctor.

"I'm not really doing much," Ben attempted to explain, "I'm just making the ship a bit more susseptable to our tractor beam, and also trying to take off at the same time."

The Doctor's eyes twitched, "You're mad! If this works, once we leave the pull of the planet, we'll hit your ship at uncontrolable speeds!"

Ben's eye blinked, "I can't lie, we didn't think about that part."

Alass it was to late, the ship was already escaping the planet's pull and had begun picking up speed.

A beeping came from Ben's eye, " _Ben, can you hear me? You are coming in to fast, slow down!"_

Ben growned and creeked, "I'm trying, but this ship is much bigger on the inside!"

The Doctor, while annoyed, smiled a bit at the remark.

"I think you'll have to press the button, Rook." Ben cried.

" _Ben, are you sure? That option is still untested and could possibly end up-"_

"Rook, press the button!"

" _Alright pressing the botton."_

There was a loud beep followed by a few other smaller beeps.

"What is going on, Ben?" The Doctor asked, panicing.

"Okay let's just say I'm not always a Galvantic Mechamorph."

"What do you mean!?"

Suddenly the entire ship returned to normal colors and the humanoid mechamorph form appeared, "Well you see..." the symbol that was his eye flahsed green three times. A sudden flash of light blinded the Doctor and Clara.

Where the mechamorph stood, Ben was now human. "What is going on here!?" Asked the Doctor phlabergasped.

"Look I'll answer anyquestions you have after we save your ship, but first," Ben tapped his white, square, watch. A hollographic display appeared and many differant faces appeared. Ben appeared to cycle through them for a second before landing on one, "I need to make sure we don't all die." Ben slammed down the plundger. His body felt pulled from the TARDIS and into space, while he could still see what was going on. In a thunderour voice the figure shouted in a voice made of three voices, "ALIEN X!"

"That's not possible..." The Doctor gasped.

"What is that, Doctor?" Clara asked, admiring the thing Ben had become.

The Doctor was speachless, but Alien X waved his hands and the TARDIS slowed to a stop. "Doctor, Clara, are you two all right?"

The two just nodded.

"Then..." Alien X Snapped his fingers. Everyone aborde the TARDIS fell uncontious. From an outside perspective, they had vanished, and indeed they did. They had traveled, unsacathed, to the space bound earth plumber base.

When Clara and the Doctor woke they found them selfs in a set of cots just out side the TARDIS. Ben was lying next to them... uncontious as well.

"Where are we?" The Doctor asked.

"You are on the Earth Plumber base." Said a high pitched annoying voice.

"Technically it's no the Earth Plumber base, since we're in space." Said anothing voice, it was lower and gurgly.

"It is too, because it started on Earth."

"Is not."

"Is too."

The Doctor looked around until he found the source on the ground, two gray frog like aliens. "Um excuse me, why am I outside my ship, and why is the guy who saved us still uncontious?"

The two aliens looked at him, "You mean you don't know what happened?" Said the higher pitched one.

"We though you'd already been debreifed." Said the grogle voiced one.

"No I had not been debriefed, I don't even know who he is." The Doctor paused, "Scratch that, I know his name is Ben Tenyson, and that he can become a Galvanic Mechamorph and a Celestial Sapian."

"Well then allow me to explain," Said the voice of an older man, "Hello there, Mr.?"

"Doctor."

"Doctor, Who?"

"No it's just 'the Doctor'."

"Well, Doctor, my names Max Tenyson, and I can tell you all you need to know about my grandson." Max paused, looking back at Ben, "But first you need to tell me what happened."

"What do you mean?"

"I know Ben didn't just fall uncontious, and until his partner gets here, your story is all I have to go on. So tell me what happened."

And so the Doctor told him what happened.

"That doesn't explain why he'd fall uncontious," Max rubbed his forehead.

"Unidentified DNA located, prepare for scanning." said a voice.

"Who said that?" Asked the doctor.

"Unidentified DNA located, scanning starting." Said the same voice.

"That's the Omnitrix, but what's so nearby that it do-"

A sudden light shown over the Doctor, "DNA sample obtained, assessing sample." The watch on Ben's wrist began to glow yellow.

"Um, Max, what's that thing on his wrist doing."

Max seemed confused, "I've only seen the Omnitrix do something like this when he was 10, so I'm not sure."

The Omintrix suddenly beeped as a large bright green flash changed Ben into... Ben... who began to stir.

"Okay, what just happend to me..." Ben seemed groggy.

"Ben do you feel okay?" Max asked Ben.

"Yeah Grandpa, I fe-" Ben suddenly went mute and wide eye. He started to shake, "I can... feel everything."

"Ben!?" Max paniced, "Are you okay!"

"It can't be," exclaimed the Doctor.

"Grandpa, I can feel the pull of the gravity from the earth, from the sun, from space itself."

"What's going on to him, Doc."

"It's not possible, but I think, somehow, he's become a Time Lord..." The Doctor trailed off, he couldn't believe what he was witnessing.

"Granpa, help me please... this is to much." Ben sounded like he was panicing and in pain.

"Doctor, I don't know what a Time Lord is, but you appear to be one. Please can you help him?"

The Doctor put his glasses on, "Absolutly," He approched Ben, "Look here, Ben, into my eyes." He placed his hands on his shoulders.

Ben looked into the Doctor's eyes, panic and fear was present in his new Time Lord eyes. The Doctor coulnd't believe what he was about to do.

"Alright now stay calm, this may hurt." The Doctor closed his eyes, and headbutted Ben, rendering both of them uncontious once agian.

"BEN!" Max cried.

"DOCTOR!" Clara cried.

It was up to the Doctor to help Ben, but only from inside his head could he find success.


	2. The Hero is Born

Doctor Who (Matt Smith)

Ben

The Hero is Born

After falling unconscious, Ben (in his new Time Lord form) and the Doctor floated in what seemed like space. To Ben, it seemed like being part of Alien X but without the giant floating faces, Bellicus and Serina.

"What's going on?" Ben's voice seemed deeper. "Where am I? What am I?"

The Doctor placed a hand on Ben's shoulder, "Ben, I need you to remain calm. I've put us both here in this state of unconsciousness in order to help you understand what you've become."

Ben's panicked breathing became slower, "So... what am I?" Ben asked, looking down at his new body. It looked very similar to his usual human body, with a few small physical changes and some wardrobe changes as well. He now appeared to be over 6 feet tall and his wardrobe made him feel both mature and... British. He was wearing an olive green trench coat with a white undershirt, an Omnitrix bowtie was around his neck. He seemed to have dark khaki pants and wore black loafers.

"You, Ben, are a Time Lord." The Doctor's voice resonated in the space around them.

"Is that what you are, a Time Lord?" Ben asked looking around his body, he seemed perplexed.

"Yes, I'm a Time Lord. The last of the Time Lords to be specific."

Ben stopped what he was doing and looked at the Doctor, his eyes were old. He wasn't sure how he knew, but Ben was sure that the Doctor was well over a thousand years old. "So that's why the Omnitrix scanned you," Ben began looking around his body again.

The Doctor looked confused at Ben, "I thought you were having a huge amount of pain, stress, and anxiety due to turning into a Time Lord?"

Ben looked back over to the Doctor, "I was, and still am, but I'm also concerned why I can't find the Omnitrix."

The Doctor grabbed Ben's arm, "It's still on your wrist."

Ben looked, and sure enough, the Omnitrix was there; however, it appeared to just be the interface that he could interact with as any alien. This time it just looked like the actual Omnitrix. "So Doctor, what is a Time Lord? Like, what do they do?"

The Doctor scratched his head, "Well that's a loaded question," he scratched his head some more, "Honestly my people were very similar to humans. Our main _differentiating factors are having two hearts, the ability to regenerative capabilities, and, as you've already learned, an expanded mental capacity. We also can feel things humans can't. Gravity, temporal changes, shifts in emotional states before they happen."_

 _Ben just stared, "So that's why I still feel like my self..."_

 _"_ _What do you mean," the Doctor inquired._

 _"_ _Normally as any other alien, I feel as though it's me inside of them. With this... it's just me." Ben just looked at his hands._

 _"_ _So do you have any other questions?" The Doctor asked._

 _Ben shook his head to snap out of his trance, "I have one. How did you get that name?"_

 _The Doctor looked at Ben, "What do you mean?"_

 _"_ _Well your parents didn't name you Doctor, so you obviously name yourself that." Ben blinked, he'd deduced much faster than normal._

 _The Doctor also blinked, he'd never really been asked that, at least not recently. "I gave myself that name, because I help those in need."_

 _"_ _So you hide your true name from those around you and use a false name that you created? Do all Time Lords do this?" Ben, again, was surprised. He wasn't sure how he felt about the knowledge he was pulling out of thin air._

 _"_ _Typically, yes. Our species holds our titles above our names."_

 _Ben pondered, "So what should I name this alien form?"_

 _The Doctor shrugged, "That's a personal desision. You have to make it something that reflects yourself. Something that is true, even if people don't always believe it."_

 _Ben closed his eyes and thought._

 _"_ _What is it that makes you, Ben Tennyson, you?"_

 _In Ben's mind, he thought about that statement. "_ _I've never thought about that. What does make me, me?_ _"_ _Ben seemed to pull up visual memories in the space around them. "_ _I've defeated Villgax more than a dozen times. I've saved the Universe from the almighty Dagon. I've stopped the Encursion Empire like at least five times. So what does that amount to..._ _"_

 _The Doctor watched the event of Ben's life play out around him. Ben, as a child, fighting Villgax on Mount Rushmore. Ben defeating the great Dagon with the Sword of Azumth. The Ben saving the earth from the Encursion empire. He even saw a darker feat, recreating the universe as Alien X. "Ben, I think I might have a name for you."_

 _Ben opened his eyes, the memories disappeared. "What do you got, Doc?"_

 _The Doctor grimaced a bit at being called 'doc', "It appears throughout the years of owning this Omnitrix, you've help people. You've saved the Universe. You may have done it in abnormal ways, some might even say stupid, but your heart was there."_

 _Ben smiled, "I see where you're going, Doctor."_

 _The Doctor smiled right back, "Then Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, what is your name?"_

 _Ben looked at the Omnitrix than up to the stars, "Call me the Hero."_

 _The Doctor extended a hand, "Well it's good to meet you, Hero."_

 _The Hero grabbed he had, "The same goes for you, Doctor."_

 _With that, the two of them woke up._


	3. A Timely Meeting

Clara Ozwald

Doctor Who (Matt Smith)

Ben

Max

Azmuth

?

 **A Timely Meeting**

Max paced around, worried about Ben and the Doctor. He looked over to Clara, "What exactly is going on? What is a time lord? Who are you, people?" Max seemed to get increasingly more furious the more he asked questions.

Clara looked into Max's eyes, she saw something she thought she'd never see, understanding. "I'm not sure what's going on if I'm completely honest, and Time Lords are still a mystery for me and I've been traveling with one for years. As for who we are..." Clara looked back at the TARDIS, "We're travelers."

Max saw how she looked into his eyes, worried about her Doctor the way he was worried about Ben. "I'm sorry." Max looked at the TARDIS, "So you two travel around in that old thing?"

Clara smiled a bit, happy that Max decided to change the topic, "Yeah it's the TARDIS."

Max chuckled a bit, "I know what it is, it's just something we don't see often. Considering most alien races have dubbed them to dangerous."

Clara laughed at that remark, "Trust me I know the TARDIS isn't necessarily safe, but it sure is an interesting way to travel!" She started thinking about her travels with the doctor, her smile turned to a frown as she looked at the Doctor.

Max thought for a moment, "Say, I gotta know, what were you two doing in the Anur system?"

Clara raised an eyebrow, "You mean that place was supposed to have the alien vampires?"

Max laughed a bit, "Those 'alien vampires' were called Vladats," Max's laughter turned to a bit to a stern smile, "They weren't the best species to have known either. They would use other species of the Anur system as slaves." He stared off into space a bit, "I hate to say it, but I'm glad they died out years ago."

Clara was a bit taken aback, "The Doctor was friends with a race of aliens that owned slaves?"

Max re-focused and looked at Clara, "If my memory serves me when I was a trainee at the plumber academy, I did a study on aliens of the Anur system." Max pulled out a high tech, phone-looking, thing, "This should still have my old report somewhere," he seemed to scroll through the device for a while, "Ah! Here it is." Max pressed a button and flicked the information towards the top. Suddenly, before Clara was a holographic paper about Vladat culture.

Clara skimmed the paper, " _...the alien race, known as the Vladats, used many species that they had determined as lesser and dimwitted to tend to their busy work. It wasn't until these 'lesser creatures' gained rights that Vladats realized that the creatures in question were not as dimwitted as they had determined; henceforth, most of the species had released their slaves. The remaining Vladats that kept their slaves resorted to mind control in order to keep them in line. The amount of Vladats that own slaves after the 'Anur Rights Movement of 1978' were less than 15%_." Clara rubbed her eyes. "So, you're telling me that Dracula had mind control powers beyond hypnotism?"

Max shrugged, "Personally, I'm not sure about how it works." He looked to Ben and the Doctor again, "If you're still curious when they wake up, I could see if Ben would turn into one so you could see what they looked like." Max gave a small chuckle, "That is if the Omnitrix wants to work."

Clara made a face that showed she was confused and curious, squinting her eyes and cocking her head, "What is this, 'Omnitrix'?"

Max took a deep breath, and thought about that statement, "That's a bit of a loaded question in all honesty," Max rubbed his head, "Okay if I remember how Azmuth phrased it, it's a device that allows the wearer to walk a mile in the shoes of another life form." Max looked at Clara, hoping that helped.

"So it lets him turn into other aliens?" Clara said, somewhat holding onto a bit of disbelief.

"Yes." Max shook his head, "It has alien DNA from thousands of aliens from hundreds of planets, and if it comes across something new..." Max gestured to Ben and the Doctor.

"So the Doctor's species wasn't in the Omnitrix?" Clara trailed off, unsure what to do with that piece of information.

Suddenly the Omnitrix symbol on Ben's new alien form's wrist blinked green twice, "Alien code name stored."

The two started to Stir.

"Ben!"

"Doctor!"

The Doctor and Ben stood up. Ben grabbed at his head, "Come on man, my head already hurt from becoming this alien. Why did you have to headbutt me?"

The Doctor also rubbed his forehead, "Look, the quickest way to mentally connect is to make physical contact. The closer the minds are upon physical connection the quicker the connection. So, I thought a quick head-to-head contact would be the best."

Ben finally stopped clutching his head, "So Grandpa, what do you think of this new Time Lord form?"

Max looked at him, "It's something." Grandpa said, he truly didn't know what to think. He also didn't know if what he heard Ben correctly. "So... what did you name this one?" Max said, still prepossessing what Ben just said.

Ben looked to the Doctor then to Max, "Its name is Hero."

Clara chuckled, "So the Doctor and the Hero," she rolled her eyes, "Lovely, now there are two of you."

Without warning the Omnitrix started blinking, "Corrupt DNA of semi-sentient being nearby." Ben was surrounded by a large flash of bright green light, "Please align Omnitrix core with time and relative dimensions in space console."

The Doctor shook his head in disbelief, "Did that watch just call my TARDIS corrupt?

Ben looked at him, "Look, I've had this thing for years and, while I don't understand it all the time, I do know it's typically right."

The Doctor looked at the Omnitrix, "You're telling me that this watch knows my TARDIS is corrupt?" He started to angrily tap his foot, "You know what, I'm curious. Let's see what your watch believes is considered corrupt." The Doctor motioned for Ben to head into the TARDIS.

Ben and the Doctor headed towards the TARDIS, but as they got closer the Omnitrix began to activate, "Time and relative dimensions in space compromised. Activating Primus directive 000011010401," the plunger of the Omnitrix popped up, "Summoning time and relative dimensions in space creator for inspection." The plunger activated the Omnitrix and a glow manifested in front of them.

Before them now stood a small gray creature that looked unusually annoyed, "Tennyson, why is it every time I'm onto some new discovery you somehow manage t-," the creature looked at the Doctor. "I thought you all died out years ago..." the creature started to back away a bit before stopping. "Tennyson, why am I here!"

"I'm not completely sure, Azmuth." Ben showed the Omnitrix, "For once I didn't do anything to the Omnitrix." Ben motioned to the TARDIS, "I guess it called you because of that box." Ben said pointing at the TARDIS.

Azmuth looked at the large blue box, "What on earth does a blue box have to do with me?" his attention shifted to the Doctor, "and why on earth is a Time Lord here?"

The Doctor squinted at Azmuth, "Wait a minute, I recognize you." The Doctor reeled back a bit, "Well at least your species."

Azmuth got defensive and began walking towards Ben, slowly, "I remember yours as well."

The Doctor made an almost apologetic inhale, "Look I'm sorry for what my people did so long ago, I wasn't apart of that." He tried to appear more friendly, changing his tone of voice and demeanor, "I was personally against the idea and practice of keeping Galvan as pets."

Azmuth looked at him, "Wait, are you that one Time Lord that traveled the universe in one of the defective TARDIS's?"

"You stole a broken spaceship?" Clara chortled a tad, "That explains why it's always sending us to the wrong places."

Azmuth rolled his eyes, obviously growing less defensive, "You're telling me that this box is one of the many TARDIS that were used by Time Lords?"

"Yes." Said the Doctor.

"And it's a police box..." Azmuth asked, mildly annoyed.

"Yes." Said the Doctor.

Azmuth shook his head and sighed, "Well, Tennyson, congratulations," He clapped his hands, "You managed to find the only other person in the universe that can annoy me as much, if not more, than you."

Clara and Ben both laughed.

The Doctor scoffed, "Look it's not that bad, it's just the chameleon skin cloaking that's broken."

Azmuth huffed, "I'll be the judge of that." Azmuth stomped into the TARDIS, the Doctor and Ben following behind. He got to the console and began to press a huge amount of assorted buttons near the main monitor. "Alright, let's see here..." Azmuth seemed to have pulled up some screen the Doctor had never seen before. Both Ben and the Doctor watched Azmuth carefully, "So Doctor let's see the damage here." He finished by clicking a single button.

. . .

Nothing happened at first, "See, Azmuth, it's fine. I'm not Galvan, but I'm not stu-" the doctor was cut of by the doors locking shut and a massive list of error popping up on a troubleshooting list.

Azmuth glared at the Doctor, "Clearly you know what you're doing." He skimmed over the errors, "Well at least all of these are easy to fix." Azmuth continued scanning until he got to the bottom, "Except that one," He handed the list to the Doctor, "You see that last entry?"

The Doctor pulled out his reading glasses, "Let's see here," the Doctor murmured to himself as he skimmed across the paper, "Ah here it is, TARDIS sentience interface." The Doctor handed the list back. Then a second passed, "WAIT! A sentience interface!?"

Azmuth rolled his eyes, "Yes, your TARDIS was supposed to have an interface that you could interact with easily." He looked to the main computer again and began pressing buttons and twisting knobs, "It was for beings that didn't know how to understand time travel and its complexity." He ended that statement by ringing a bell.

The Doctor raised an eye, "Okay this is nice and all, but where are we?"

Ben looked at the Doctor confused, "Um... we're in your ship. What do you mean?"

Azmuth huffed at the Doctor, "We are at my lab, where I will fix that TARDIS and apply and apply an update to the Omnitrix in person."

Ben blinked, "Wait, you're telling me we're on Galvan Prime?"

Azmuth sighed, "As usual, Tennyson, you're slow to the grasping of events that have transpired around you."

Ben frowned and rolled his eyes, "Sorry, I just didn't think that it could move that fast."

The Doctor inhaled quickly, "Well technically we didn't just travel through space, but also through time. That way it seemed as though we arrived instantaneously."

Ben had a moment of realization, "Time and relative dimensions in space, is your ship. That makes more sense."

Azmuth looked at Ben, "I'll regret this, but in order to update the Omnitrix, I'll need to remove it but still have it tied to you at the same time."

Ben's face wrinkled in confusion, "What does that mean?"

Azmuth sighed, "Please turn into an alien form that you'll feel comfortable as for an extended period of time."

"Okay..." Ben dialed through the Omnitrix, but something drew him back to the Time Lord DNA. He activated the plunger and looked to Azmuth, "So just turn into the alien?"

Azmuth rolled his eyes, "Yes."

He pushed the plunger down. His body grew taller and more fit. His chest expanded and made room for his multiple hearts, and he felt himself connect with the temporal and gravitational field that was all around them. As the transformation completed, he shouted aloud, with a mild British accent, "HERO!"

Azmuth's emotionless face was transfixed on Ben, "Of course you'd turn into a Time Lord..." He rolled his eyes and walked over to Ben's wrist. He tapped the face-plate a couple of times in different places and suddenly the Omnitrix popped off, but Ben remained as Hero.

"Well... this is new." Hero stated, a bit surprised.

"Get comfortable, Ben, you and that Time Lord are going to be heading to Galvan B to retrieve a piece I need for both the TARDIS and the Omnitrix."

Hero looked at Azmuth, "Alright, what are we taking to get there?"

"Not to worry, Benjamin!" Said an eccentric voice. Azmuth, Hero, and the Doctor looked to the entrance to the Lab, a man in a white lab coat and goggles had appeared in a blue shimmer. "Or should I call you Hero, seeing as though you'll be staying like this a while?" The man looked out at us, he became aware that we were a bit surprised, "Ah my apologies, both to you Azmuth for not informing you yet, and you newcomer that most-likely has forgotten about the time we've met," the man looked at a pocket watch of his, "or maybe we will have met."

The Doctor chuckled, "I'm sorry, but you are?"

"Oh my sincerest apologies, it looks as though I've caught you at a disadvantage." He snaps his pocket watch shut, "We must have met at another point in time."

The Doctor sneered, "You're a time traveler?"

The man smiled, "I prefer the term time walker, but yes." He gave a small bow, "My name is Professor Paradox, and it's nice to have re-met you for the second first time!"


	4. Glazed and Confused

Doctor Who (Matt Smith)

Ben (Hero)

Azmuth

Professor Paradox

 **Glazed and Confused**

The Doctor looked at Paradox speculatively. He was sure he knew or would come to know, this time traveler, but it didn't make sense how said time traveler didn't realize that the Doctor hadn't yet met him. "Curious..." The Doctor mumbled.

"On the contrary, Doctor. It's not as complicated as you seem to be making it." Paradox looked behind him to close his small blue spiraling rift, "Oh and 'C'."

The Doctor got frustrated, "You don't believe that this could be complicated? Because from my perspective you just showed up from a small blue rift and greeted us as if you know us, but I don't know you; which, you would know if you were a time traveler, but for some reason, you just forgot that you haven't met this version of me." The Doctor begins pacing around Paradox, "Which means, you either, A: are working for some elite hit squad to finally finish me off, possibly Dallek or cyber-men. B: You're some form of law enforcement, and to that, I'd like to know what you want before I answer any questions. C: You are a time traveler that has a really bad perception of time." The Doctor stops pacing and turns to look at Paradox, "Really?"

"Of course. After all, you of all people know the annoyances of time traveling without a ship. After so long it can mess with your head." Paradox places a hand on the Doctors shoulder, "You don't need to worry, I've helped young Tennyson, Azmuth, and even you in the future."

Azmuth rolled his eyes and finally piped up, "This is grand and all, but could you two please retrieve my components from Galvan B. I would like to get you off my planet as soon as possible, but I also need to fix this bomb of a ship."

"What do you mean a bomb of a ship?" Asked the Doctor, annoyed at Azmuth, "My ship has worked through countless generations without a major overhaul with no problems."

"That is because your TARDIS has found a way to keep from destroying itself." Azmuth pulls up a small screen, "As your TARDIS grows closer to expiration, it updates itself to a new generation. Normally this isn't a problem, but since yours is constantly heading towards an explosion it updates into a new generation faster than it should." He flips the screen to a holographic mode, "As you can see here, all of the forms your TARDIS has taken on have transpired very rapidly by comparison of the average TARDIS." He pulls up data on average TARDIS data and it shows that his TARDIS is nearly 15 generation ahead of where it should be at this point in time.

"Well, what do you expect?" Paradox, chortled, "When he 'borrowed' this TARDIS, all those years ago, it was listed as defective."

Hero looked at the Doctor, "Wait, so you stole that time machine?"

The Doctor's eyes widened and his lips closed shut, "Yep..."

"And the time machine you stole, was marked as defective?" Hero asked, a look of annoyance an disbelief grew across his face.

The Doctor started looking in other directions, "Yeah..."

Azmuth shook his head, "And because of this defect I know must repair your TARDIS as well as update your software to a newer Galvan based model." Azmuth pulled a microchip out of a large computer behind him, "Once you two get back from Galvan B, I should then have all the components I need to finish the programming on this chip; as well as, the necessary part for programming for the Omnitrix's Update." He put the microchip back into the large computer.

Professor Paradox chimed in, "I believe that is our queue to take our leave, come on you two." Paradox opened his pocket watch and the three of them found themselves transported to the moon of Galvan Prime. "Ah, here we are!"

The Doctor grabbed at his head, "Was the temporal and spatial shift necessary?"

Hero had fallen to the ground, clutching his head in pain. He tried to speak but only inaudible words came from his mouth.

"My deepest apologies, but I had forgotten that Time Lords aren't fond of quick temporal displacement travel like that." Paradox apologized, in a rather relaxed tone.

The Doctor helped pick up Hero, "No, because there is still two of us on the face of the planet!"

"Be that as it may, I made sure that we arrived after getting your assignment from Azmuth, that way no matter when we arrived now you will always have received the task from whatever time we crossed into." Paradox looked at the Doctor and Hero, whose expressions were showing their less-than understanding of that statement. "Anyway," Paradox led them towards a pyramid in the distance, "This appears to be the location that Azmuth was requesting us to retrieve something from; however, I can not go further, so you two are on your own once you enter."

"Well fat lot of good you are." Remarked the Doctor, "Alright, Hero, are you holding up okay?"

Hero finally stood on his own, "Yeah, I think I'm okay now..." He rubbed his head, "Why are we at the Helix?"

The Doctor looked at the Helix, "Let me guess, some form of an atmospheric generating prism?" He looked around the base of it when suddenly.

"Greetings, Time Walker, Azmuth has been expecting your arrival." A Galvanic Mechamorph had materialized from the ground, "Please register the unknown users."

Paradox looked over to the Doctor and Hero, "You two place your hand upon its own and speak your name, species, and planet of origin."

The Doctor placed his hand upon the green hand of the Mechamorph, "I am the Doctor, I am a Time Lord, I am from Gallifrey."

The Mechamorph's eye blinked bright and dull as it registered the information. After a few seconds had passed the Mechamorph's hand absorbed the Doctor's hand and then released him with a strange wristband, "Please wear this while inside the Helix, otherwise you will be removed."

The Doctor looked at his wrist, "This reminds me of this crew of people that worked inside this time travelin-"

"Please step to the side, 'The Doctor'." Said the Mechamorph.

"Well fine, I'll reminisce another time..." The Doctor remarked snootily.

"Go ahead Benjamin," Paradox gestured.

Hero walked towards the Mechamorph, placing his had in its own, "I am Benjamin Tennyson, Human, from earth."

The Mechamorph's eye blinked bright and dull as it registered the information. After a few seconds had passed the Mechamorph's hand absorbed Hero's hand but did not release him, "Identify yourself correctly, or you will be terminated!" It shouted.

Paradox was at a loss for words, but the Doctor chimed in, "You are most certainly not human, Hero." The Doctor winked.

Hero's eyes grew wider and a soft green glaze grew across his eyes and dissipated in a flash, "Sorry, let me try that again," he cleared his throat, "I am Hero, I am a Time Lord, I am from... Earth?"

The Mechamorph's eye blinked bright and dull as it registered the new information. His hand was released with a wristband as well, "Please wear this while inside the Helix, otherwise you will be removed." Then he disappeared into the ground.

The Doctor pulled out a small orange and gray pen like thing, with a green light on the top, he pressed a button on the grip of it that made it wire and glow, "Curious..." he flicked it up, extending three prongs from around the light. He seemed to be reading something, "I know that the Mechamorph's where made by the Galvan, but this... Helix, was it? It seems as though it was their creator."

The device on their wrists began to glow and talk, "Galvan B is home to the race known as the Galvanic Mechamorphs, their creation was the result of making this planet habitable for others. We are by all accounts a side effect, but Azmuth allowed us to colonize on this moon rather than force us into leaving."

The Doctor's was honestly impressed, "Well isn't that handy?"

Paradox spoke up, "Well then, I'll leave the two of you to gathering Azmuth's artifacts," he gestures inside, "Once you're done I'll be here to take you back."

Hero and the Doctor nodded and walked into the Helix.

While inside, Hero was surprised, it had been a long time since he'd been in the Helix after his battle with Vilgax, but the place was very... refurbished. The typical green and black Mechamorph color scheme, the Helix now had a sleek silver and green MK II Omnitrix color scheme. "Well then, Azmuth and these Mechamorph here have been busy." Hero's attention shifted to the center of the Helix, where a new pyramid-shaped second Helix was floating, "I guess they finally were able to build and install a proper second Helix." While staring a green glaze fell over his eyes again, he felt himself sinking into memories from when Albedo installed the original second Helix, it seemed so real.

The Doctor stopped admiring the Helix at Hero's comment, "What was that?"

Hero snapped out of his trance and his eyes returned to normal, "Hmm?"

"You said something about a second Helix." The Doctor informed him.

Hero blinked quickly, "Yeah, sorry." He rubbed his eyes, "Not sure what happened there, I was thinking about the first time they installed the second Helix and suddenly I was practically living out the memory again."

The Doctor gave a warm smile, "That's a Time Lord ability for you," he pulled me in close, his arm around my neck, "You see, your time sensing abilities aren't limited to just things happening at this moment. You are also able to perfectly recall memories that were important to you," The Doctor started to drift a bit himself, "Almost relive them if you get too caught up in it."

While both the Doctor and Hero were seemingly lost in their own memories, a Galvan in a blue and silver Mechamorph based suit approached them, "Greetings, The Doctor and Hero," both of the Time Lords were shaken from their trance, "I am Retaliator, and I have the items that Azmuth has sent you for."

A hatch in the chest opened and the Retaliator inside handed the two of them a strange disk-like object that appeared to be metal and some form of silicone. Once obtained, the suite closed up and Retaliator began to leave, "Um, excuse me, Azmuth had said that we needed to pick up something else as well."

Retaliator paused and pressed a button on his suite, a small virtual screen appeared, "Hmm... I don't appear to have anything here..." He seemed to be scrolling at a rapid rate, "Ah Ha! Here it is, he wants you to take the salvaged parts of the old Helix." He quickly walked over to a large pile of scrap.

"How on Galvan B are we supposed to carry that?" asked the Doctor. Hero looked at him confused, "What, it's not like we're on earth." The Doctor chuckled.

Retaliator's suit melded to the pile and converted all of it into a small mechanical box, "The Doctor, Hero, could you please assist me?" the two of them walked over to Retaliator, "With both of you being Time Lords, all you need to do is keep a hand on it. It should stay small as long as both of you keep a hand on it."

The two Time Lords took the box, they both felt the strain of holding it and understood why it would take both of them. Hero's gasped for breath, "Okay, let's get to Paradox so we can take this thing and the disk to Azmuth."

The Doctor nodded, he seemed even more winded than Hero. The two walked towards the entrance, their wristbands melting into the planet when the exited the Helix. Paradox stood waiting with a smile, "Oh good, you've completed your task," he seemed rather chipper, "Now if you both can just hang on to that box tight..." he pulled out his pocket watch and clicked it open. A large blue light coated the group. In a blink, they were in Azmuth's workshop again. The two Time Lords felt queasy but held onto the box.

Azmuth seemed deep in concentration yet he still called back to us, "Just set the box over there and please bring me the disk."

The Doctor and Hero quickly set the box down in the allocated space in Azmuth's lab, it expanded almost instantly. Hero then left the pile to bring Azmuth the small disk, "Here you go Azmuth."

Azmuth turned to the Time Lord, "Thank you, Ben, now with this I can finally stabilize the Omnitrix's transformations." Hero's eyes quickly glazed green and then returned to normal upon hearing his name, "This way you'll transform into the correct aliens, even when you forcefully activate the Omnitrix by slamming down on the face." Azmuth's attention shifted to Hero's eyes for a moment and caught him mildly confused, "Are you okay, Ben?"

Hero's eyes were now glazed once again in an Omnitrix green coating, but this time it didn't appear to be disappearing.

"Ben, are you alright?" asked Paradox, a concerned tone echoed in his voice.

"Perhaps being in this Time Lord body for so long is causing side effects without the Omnitrix's full mental assistance properties." Azmuth hypothesized, rubbing his chin, "Perhaps if I reattach the Omnitrix while he's in this stasis he'll return to normal."

The Doctor squinted his eyebrows in surprise, " _Perhaps_? Did you just say Perhaps he'll return to normal?"

Azmuth rolled his eyes at the elder Time Lord, "Well what can I say? I haven't had to use the wireless connection function in years," Azmuth grabbed the Omnitrix from the table he'd been working on, "Beyond that, this is a DNA sample that's only been cataloged for less than 24 hours, it's not like I've had a ton of time to study it and the effects of minimal mental assistance properties on it."

The Doctor seemed irked, but Paradox tried to ease him, "Please, Doctor, Azmuth is one the smartest beings in 3, possibly 5 galaxies. I'm sure he understands the concept well enough to make sure that young Tennyson here is unharmed." The Doctor stopped arguing but still didn't like the atmosphere in the room.

Azmuth fastened the Omnitrix on Hero's wrist, "Omnitrix update in progress," Announced the watch, "to complete please provide verbal authorization."

"Allow update to Omnitrix hardware and allow the update to Omnitrix software, model 2.04.100," Azmuth spoke.

The Omnitrix began to glow in a breathing pattern, "Accepting authorization from creator Azmuth," the glow began to solidify into the typical 'activation green', "Please confirm Omnitrix user is Benjamin Kirby Tennyson."

The three looked to Hero, waiting for a response.

His green glazed finally dissipated, "I am..." His expression began to morph from confusion to a smile of realization, "I am Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, but you will know me as Hero."

The group became tense, that was not the response they were expecting. The Omnitrix spoke up, "Confirming, Benjamin Kirby Tennyson. Also known as, Hero." The Omnitrix began to flash green, "Please be advised, you are currently using transformation number 2 on playlist 27 as a part of a temporary closed connection transformation." Those words seemed to have made Hero lose focus as the green glaze reappeared, "This closed connection transformation will now be reverted," Hero quickly snapped out of his glazed trance this time.

Hero found himself becoming shorter and much less attuned to the planet they were standing on, his clothing becoming the jacket he wore as Ben, and his feelings beyond what was happening now were returning. Hero had faded and Ben had returned.

Azmuth approached him, "Ben are you feeling alright?"

Ben was rubbing his eyes, "Yeah, I think so."

Paradox spoke up, "You had us worried for a moment there, young man."

"Well, when you have the smartest brain in 5 galaxies helping you, it helps." The Doctor commented smartly.

Ben laughed, still with his hands rubbing at his closed eyes, but Azmuth was not amused at the sarcasm, "I had everything under control."

"Oh really?" Asked the Doctor with a hint of sarcasm, "Then why is he still rubbing his eyes?"

Azmuth humphed, "That's your big proof that I messed up, he's rubbing his eyes?"

The Doctor sarcastically pretended to think, "Well that, and the fact you messed up his DNA." The Doctor pulled Ben's hands away. His eyes opened and a glaze of Omnitrix green coated them. Azmuth was speechless, Azmuth was worried, and, as the Doctor scanned Ben with his Sonic Screwdriver, "You, young hero, are still part Time Lord."


	5. Being Told Time and a Ten

Max

Clara Ozwald

Rook

 **Being Told Time and a Ten**

Clara watched as both Ben and the Doctor walked towards the TARDIS, she still couldn't believe that Ben's watch called the TARDIS defective, but it was when that watch summoned another alien to them when she got mildly concerned. She saw that look in the Doctor's eyes, that look of hesitation and being upset with something he had done. After figuring out that the Doctor had actually stolen this TARDIS while defective and that the small gray alien that was summoned here was the creator of the TARDIS, Clara was able to relax just a tad... that was until the three of them walked into the TARDIS and it started to leave her on the Plumber base. "Well isn't this just brilliant," Clara stated bluntly.

Max walked over to her, "Um... where did your friend go with my grandson and Azmuth?"

Clara looked at him, she almost was glaring at him, "If I knew where they were going, do you think I'd be here?"

Max chuckled, "I guess you have a point," He looked at a small silver badge that had a large red dot in the center, it was blinking, "This is Max Tennyson, who am I speaking to?"

The small badge became very loud as voices seemed to be screaming out of it, "Magister Tennyson, this is Rook Blonco. I am trying to locate Ben after he used Alien X, but I can not find him anywhere near the Plumber Base or earth's solar system." Max and Clara both shared concerned glances, "What would you like me to do, Magister?"

Max looked at Clara, her eyes still seemed annoyed with her companion, but they also showed fear, "Come on back to base, Rook." Max said, giving Clara a comforting nod, "Once you're back we'll make a plan and find him together."

"Understood, Magister, I will report back as soon as Ra'ad is done refueling the Lovely Duckling." The receiver was cut off.

Clara looked to at Max, "So, who is this Ra'ad guy?"

Max looked with concern, "Um... he's a duck."

Clara raised an eyebrow, "You're telling me a duck is piloting a spaceship?" Then she quickly thought about it, "You know, that's honestly not the strangest I've heard traveling with the Doctor."

Max chuckled, "It's not even close to the strangest thing for Ben and his companions either." Max looked at a small clock function on his plumber badge, "Well The Lovely Duckling will take some time to refuel and also takes time to get here," He pulled out a small book from a shelve. "How'd you like to hear a little bit more about my grandson?"

Clara smiled, she could use some way to distract herself, "I'd appreciate that" She and Max took their seats as Grandpa opened the cover to reveal a photo of him, a younger Ben, and a little red head girl. "So..." She looked at Max, "Is this the same shirt as that photo?"

Max laughed, "No, I just have a ton of these from over the years," Max looked at the photo, letting out a sigh of joy as he reminisced, "This road trip was the best summer of my life."

Clara could see Max's love for his grandkids, but then as she stared at the photo she noticed something that caught her eye, "Um... Max," Clara looked in confusion at the photo, "Where is that Omni-thingy? It's not on his wrist."

Max chuckled, smiling, "This photo is a few hours before Ben got this 'Omni-thingy', as you call it."

Clara rolled her eyes, "Well, when did he get that... watch?"  
Max looked back to Clara and smiled, "You wanna hear about how Ben got the Omnitrix?"

Clara took a new seat across from Max, "You know what, Yes. I'd love to learn about how Ben got that Omnitrix thing."

Max smiled and closed the book. He pulled out a hologram badge like the one he played his report from, "You see Clara, this all started when an alien device did what it did," He pulled up a hologram of the old Omnitrix appearing in the pod, "It stuck itself upon his wrist, and, oh boy, the secrets that it hid..." The hologram showed Ben activating the Omnitrix for the first time, "From that day, he had superpowers. He was no longer an ordinary kid; in fact, on that day, he first came up with the title Ben 10." Max showed off the 10 different aliens that the Omnitrix originally held, "Now back then if you were to see him you'd really be in for a huge surprise," He showed footage of random humans reacting to any of Ben's aliens. It was obvious that humans then were not accustom to alien species, "He'd turn into an alien before your very eyes. Those could be: Slimy, Creepy, Fast, and Strong; honestly, they could be anything, and every shape and size." Max's holograms separated the original 10 aliens into different categories, "All these aliens possessed different powers which Ben would utilize to fight off evil, whether from earth or space," The hologram shifted, showing some human with strange metal antenna, some weird knights, a green squid guy, and even some strange diamond guy, "He'd keep up the good fight, win or lose, until they'd pay," Max's hologram showed Ben dominating over each of the villains, "He was, as the kids used to say, the baddest person to ever save the day."

Clara was surprised, "So he found a watch that fell from space that gave him alien powers..."

Max nodded.

"And you let him just wear the thing..."

Max nodded again, "This was before Ben knew about my history as Plumber," He pulled up a small notice he'd saved from Azmuth, "You see, I was supposed to have received the Omnitrix. Not Ben; however, when Azmuth sent the Omnitrix to Earth he was in distress. Ben's DNA was close enough to mine, this let him obtain the Omnitrix and use it; however, it had some minor kinks in it and it took the Omnitrix time to completely adjust to being attached to Ben, using his DNA as a template rather than my own." Max showed how over the years the Omnitrix didn't always work as it was supposed to.

Clara was highly intrigued, "So Ben's just been using it for good all these years?"

Max sighed but smiled none the less, "Not exactly, you see, after Ben came home from the road trip he did enjoy using the Omnitrix; however, the stress of having to keep the secret of being a superhero and the lack of actual villains, Ben got the Omnitrix removed."

Clara seemed conflicted, "Wait so Ben had this great power, and he did great things with it; however, he just gave it up?"

Max nodded, "Yeah, and when he did, his life became pretty nice." Max pulled out his actual phone, "Here are some photos of him playing soccer for his school, taking them to the championship." Max showed Clara photos of Ben's team holding the trophy in the air with Ben as well.

Clara smile, "So Ben got to be a kid again," her expression changed a tad, and she took the book from Max, "So wait, who's the red-headed girl, here?" Clara pointed to the girl in the picture.

Max was getting ready to speak, but was cut off by a younger woman-, "That would be, me. Gwendolyn Tennyson." A taller red headed girl stood in a doorway, "How are you doing Grandpa?"

Max's smile grew, "Gwen, what are you doing here?" He pulled her in tight for a hug, "I thought you were still at University?"

Gwen reeled back from the hug, "I'm on fall break right now and we wanted to come and visit you."

Clara looked at Gwen in confusion, "Um... who's we?"

"That'd be me," said a deeper voiced man, "Hey Max, and..." A larger man, well built, wearing a black T-shirt with a gray undershirt. He had brown-black hair and seemed to have quite the stoic face, which seemed to lack any real emotion.

Max gave Kevin a firm handshake, "Kevin, this is Clara," Clara waved to Kevin, giving him a handshake as well, "She's with a..." Max seemed at a loss for words.

Clara spoke up, "I was here with my companion, The Doctor," then she rolled her eyes, "Until he left with that Ben guy in our ship with some guy named: Azmuth?"

Gwen's eyes lit up, "Wait, what was Azmuth doing here?"

Max sat back down in his seat, "He only arrived after the Omnitrix summoned him. Apparently, his ship, a TARDIS of all things, was malfunctioning so... Azmuth just kinda took Ben and this Doctor guy." Gwen's face wrinkled in confusion and annoyance, "Once Rook gets back we'll be heading to Galvan Prime to see if he's there."

Gwen rolled her eyes, "Gotcha." She looked by Max's seat, "Say, Grandpa, why do you have the old photo album out?"

"Oh, well Clara asked about the Omnitrix and about Ben, so I was telling her some stories," Max showed Gwen the photo of Ben at the soccer championship, "We'd just gotten to the point, where Ben gave up the Omnitrix back around his twelfth birthday."

Gwen smiled, "Well if we're just waiting for Rook," she stated, taking her seat next to Clara, "How about Kevin and I catch you up on what happened after he re-dawned the Omnitrix?"

Clara seemed intrigued, "So, Gwen, what caused Ben to put the Omnitrix back on? It seems as though he was enjoying not wearing it."

Gwen nodded, "Ben actually didn't want to dawn the Omnitrix, but after an attack by the DNaliens," She could see Clara's face crinkled in confusion, "They're strange slimy alien symbiote, that attaches to a host and makes the subservient slaves to whoever controlled the symbiote," Gwen pulled out a photo of a human-infused DNaliens, "Ben was attacked while alone after getting a false hologram from Grandpa Max, telling him to forget about the Omnitrix."

About this time Kevin piped up, "Yeah, once he put that old thing on he and Gwen ended up coming to me for help."

"Let me guess, they wanted to recruit an old friend and you came to mind?" Clara asked, a-mater-o-factually. Max and Gwen held back their laughter, "What's so funny? Isn't he your friend or something?" Clara asked confused.

Kevin chuckled, "I'll take it I never came up when you talked about that road trip?" His eyes directed at Max, "No they actually came to me because, at the time, I was an underground weapons smuggler and kind of an old enemy of theirs that had the information they needed."

Clara sat their, a tad dumbfounded,

"So what did you do that made you their enemy?" she looked at how Kevin and Gwen looked at each other, "And how are you two so close now?"

Kevin scratched his head, "Well... I kinda absorbed the old Omnitrix's internal DNA codes and became the different aliens inside of it," he concentrated and shifted into the original Kevin 11 from his 11-year-old self, "This was the result." He said turning back into his normal self, certain parts falling to the floor.

Clara couldn't lie, she was impressed, "Well it's not like you did that again right?" Clara looked at the three of them, all of them looking elsewhere, "Are you kidding me..." She rolled her eyes, "So how many times did you do that?"

Kevin started silently counting, "I think it was... 4 times?" Kevin asked, looking to Gwen and Max.

"Did you count the time you kinda blew up the Omnitrix?" Gwen asked as if it was a regular conversation.

Kevin snapped, "That's true, so I guess that's 5."

Clara couldn't speak, she just blinked.

"Don't worry Kevin's changed," Max said, patting Kevin on back, "Now he only absorbs the physical traits of things, rather than the natural abilities of others."

Kevin touched the floor and his hand and body turned the same color and became the same material, "See and I'm still sane, and not power hungry." Kevin let his body expel the material, a sound of a sword being sheathed rang out as he did so.

Clara nodded, "Alright then," she didn't seem to want to ask many questions beyond that about Kevin, "So Ben uses the Omnitrix to become different aliens, Kevin is literally an alien that absorbs different abilities, and you two are... Human?" She asked referencing Max and Gwen.

Max and Gwen chuckled, "Actually..." Gwen starts. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath and suddenly, as if by magic, her body became a radiant pink and was wearing a cat-like mask and blue clothing, "I'm kinda part alien too."

Clara didn't seem as phased as even she thought she'd be, "So you're what, living magic or something?"

Gwen smirked, "Yeah pretty much," Gwen quickly reverted back to human form, "That was my Anodite form, a body made out of mana."

Clara looked to Max, "Okay so both you grandchildren have alien abilities and so does your friend there," Max raised an eyebrow, "So do you have any alien lineage or powers?"

Max chuckled, "Nah, just a bunch of alien friend and co-workers. I'm all human, Clara."

Clara chuckled and rolled her eyes as well, "So, can you guys tell me more?" she asked.

Max began to think, "Let's see what did we leave off on?"

"Ben and I came to Kevin looking for help finding something," Gwen informed him, "And we did find what we were looking for... my cousin who had nothing to do with the Plumbers or aliens at all!" Gwen began to tear up for a second, but, with Kevin's embrace, she regained her composer and smiled, "With Ben's new Omnitrix and Kevin's knowledge, we saved Kenneth and found that the DNaliens were just pawns for a much bigger enemy... the Hybreed."

Clara suddenly seemed intrigued, "Hybreed," she asked inquisitively, "I swear I've heard of them..." She stood up and started passing around.

"Clara if it helps I can show you a pict-" Gwen got cut off.

"I remember now!" Clara exclaimed, "The Doctor and I actually met a Hybreed commander and we had dinner with them!"

The group looked at her in disbelief, "You're talking about the Hybreed?" Kevin asked, "Large white creatures, orange wing-like things, purple face, congested voice?"

Clara laughed, "Yeah his name was Commander Reminifice, a great cook!"

Max smiled, "Wait you had the famous Hybreed cooking!?" his eyes glimmered.

Gwen cleared her throat, "Anyway! Yes, those are the Hybreed," Gwen said, trying to get the topic back on the story, "So after Ben, Kevin, and I freed Kenneth we did lose Grampa Max, but we had a mission to put a team together to help to end the reign of the Hybreed invasion," Gwen pulled out a plumber badge and pulled up a list of people along with hologram, "By the time we needed to take action against the Hybreed our team had consisted of: A Pyronite half breed named Alan. A Kineceleran half breed named Helen. A Tetramand half breed named Mani. An unknown creature hybrid named Pierce. A Technopath named Cooper. Also, there was... him," the hologram changed to show a person wearing a metal helmet, "This was Michael Morningstar, but he took on the name 'Dark Star'." Gwen seemed to be mildly perturbed.

Clara tried to lighten the mood, "So anyone else, or was it just you guys as kids?" She was trying to be optimistic.

Gwen smiled a tad, "Well we also had Azmuth, creator of the Omnitrix, and Professor Paradox, a time walker."

Kevin didn't share the same sympathy, "You may think that sounds great, but even with the ' plumber's kids ', Ben and Gwen's techno-friend Cooper, the power-sucking vampire Dark Star, the great 'first thinker' Azmuth, a literal time traveling genius professor, and Ben who had Master Control over the Omnitrix," Kevin had grown into a fit of rage, "BEN. BECAME. A TOKUSTAR!" Kevin screamed. He slowed his breathing, noticing he was scaring Clara, "Even with that, we still lost..." Kevin's voice was hoarse, either from yelling or from holding back yell even more.

"I'm sorry Kevin..." Clara said trailing off, "If I'd known this would bring up painful memories then I'd have kept my mouth shut."

Gwen leaned close to Kevin, who returned her affection withholding her close, "It's fine Clara, that's long in the past and I guess I was just..." Kevin looked at Gwen and then to Clara, "I was taking my anger out on you through that memory and you asking about it."

Gwen smiled, giving Kevin a small kiss on his cheek. She loved when Kevin showed his sensitive side, "So Clara, would you still like us to continue?"  
Clara hesitated, "Well I suppose..." she trailed off, "Don't get me wrong, this is a fantastic story, and your friend sounds like a really cool person, but it just seems like you guys may be dragging up old baggage just to tell me this story."

Kevin's blush-filled smile turned to a small grin, "No your not really bringing up baggage," Kevin corrected her, "Well maybe a little, but the issue was something that happened before I got here altogether," Kevin pulled out a set of keys, "Even with all of my security someone stole my car."

Gwen and Max rolled their eyes, while Clara stifled a chuckle, "I guess hearing the remainder of that story about Ben would be nice still," Her smile returning, "So tell me, if you guys lost the battle how did you win the war?" Clara said with a mildly joking tone.

"To be honest it was kinda strange," Gwen said, "Once we failed to destroy the Jump gate to the Hybreed homeworld, we headed to the Hybreed homeworld to try and resolve the fight there."

Clara's interest returned, "So what did you do to resolve the fight?"  
Kevin grinned, "So with a Mechamorph ship Ben, Gwen, Azmuth, and I traveled to the homeworld and... talked to the Hybreed Supreme Council," Kevin rolled her eyes, "They didn't want to stop warring."

Gwen chuckled, "Then Azmuth called them stuck up inbreed morons who would die out before finishing their conquest," everyone looked at Gwen, her remark seemed to have phased everyone, "I may be paraphrasing," Clara let out a laugh, as did Max and Kevin, "So after that comment, Ben came to the conclusion that he needed to fix the damage done to bring peace, so he used the Omnitrix and all of its remaining power to fused the Hybreed with various aliens from the Omnitrix."

Kevin picked up the conversation, "The Omnitrix used the various aliens to patch the Hybreed genetic damage, and even appointed a new Hybreed Supreme."

Max finally chimed in, "From that day, there were no more DNaliens anywhere within the range of the jump gates and the Hybreed were ordered to retreat," Max pulled Gwen and Kevin close, "Those kids saved us that day."

Clara was ecstatic, "So you're telling me your Grandson can just rewrite DNA? What else can this Omnitrix do?"

"The correct term is could do," Came a British voice, "After all, the Omnitrix cannot do now what it could do then." The group turned to see a man in a lab coat and glasses, "Or rather, it doesn't do what it could do when it was able to do what it could."

Gwen rolled her eye, "Hey Paradox!" She shouted, heading over to give him a friendly hug,

Kevin grunted, "So what world-ending event is happening now?"

"On the contrary, Leven, I'm not here because of some world-ending event; rather, I've come to find young Tennyson," Paradox stated looking around, "He appears to have obtained the DNA of an alien, whose race, I presumed, to be near extinction."

Max spoke up, "Ben just left with Azmuth and some guy named the Doctor, but I'm not sure where they're going."

Paradox grew nearly silent, "Did you say, The Doctor..." Paradox reached a hand into his pocket and pulled out a small blue journal. In hushed tones, "She told me, this day would come..."

Clara walked close to him, "Who told you what would happen?" Clara asked confused.

Paradox turned to Clara, "You're his current companion, correct?" Paradox asked, his eyes full of... something, to which Clara nodded. "I was told that his companion, when his DNA scanned, would give insight to this journal unless universally spanned."

Clara took the journal from Paradox's hand and flipped through it, "It's just... blank?" Clara, asked confused, "What does this mean?"

"I suppose this means that the Doctor is too far away for whatever requirements he is needed to complete," Paradox began pacing, "Why couldn't she be more specific." Paradox complained, go into a state of deep thought.

Gwen looked at Clara, "Today is not your day, huh?"

Clara rolled her eyes, "Can't say it's the best day, but also I've had worst."

The two shared a smile, "So shall I continue

on?" asked Gwen.

Clara chuckled, "Sure, but what else could happen after defeating the Hybreed?" She raised an eyebrow, "What could be worst than them?"

Gwen scoffed with a smirk, "One person," She said, "Vilgax."

Clara winced, "You mean, Vilgax, destroyer of worlds..."

Gwen chuckled, "Yeah that's him, but at that time the only reason he'd become a challenge was due to Kevin kinda releasing some of Ben's aliens from the Omnitrix," Kevin looked over, "Look I'm just telling him what happened, not what you did," Gwen commented.

Kevin shrugged, "Go ahead, you can tell her. It's not like I'm that same guy." Kevin morphed his hand into a bottle opener to open a small glass bottle, "In fact I'll tell you," Kevin sat down, handing Gwen the same drink he had as well, "It was just after Ben had lost the master control of the Omnitrix. I thought I'd found the way to hack it to gain control over any feature I wanted..." Kevin dragon a large gulp of his drink, "It didn't work. Instead, it blew up and release several aliens from itself and the explosion left a genetic error on my Osmosian body."

Max chimed in, "As bad as that day was, it was also Ben's greatest day of growth at that point in his life," Grampa got up and walked to a shelf that had a large collection of disks, "Here it is," Max put the disk in a DVD player, "Before that day, Ben had only defeated Vilgax with help from allies or with the use of his strongest alien, Way Big," the DVD began playing footage from news about 4 years ago, "It was today Ben lost two times over and won several times back." In the footage, Ben had absorbed a large white an red alien into the Omnitrix and quickly dialed the Omnitrix to the alien he'd just absorbed. The issue arose that Ben did not become the alien he'd set out to become; rather, a purple rock alien with magenta protrusions. She watched as Ben fought Vilgax to the best of his ability, but, with his powers, Vilgax had incinerated him into rubble. All that remained was the Omnitrix piece. A white alien grabbed the Omnitrix and presented it to Vilgax, but before Vilgax got a chance to touch it, the Omnitrix began summoning the pieces of Chromastone to it and created a new alien before their eyes. One with a purple torso and sea-foam green face, arms, and protrusions. Vilgax tried to fight but Ben seemed to know the insides and out of this alien and used it to the maximum of its ability. He finally vanquishes Vilgax and only by using this new alien which Grandpa Max told her was called: Diamond Head.

"So Ben used his old-new alien to defeat Vilgax and finally punish him and banish him, right?" Clara asked.

Kevin let out a loud laugh, "Oh that's a funny statement,"

Clara's face turned to annoyance, "What could he have done beyond that?" she asked.

Gwen gulped, "He used another villain named Albedo, a Galvan cursed to look like Ben, into capturing us with his own Omnitrix like device."  
Kevin butted in, "He used a device called the Ultimatrix to capture Gwen and I and use us as blackmail to get Ben to relinquish the original Omnitrix after he failed to fight an Ultimate Vaxasaurian and realized it was his only chance to save his friends and family from Vilgax and Albedo's reign of power and evil."

Clara's eyes widened, "So how did Ben defeat them?"

Paradox, of all people, decided to speak up, "Quite simply, Ben found Vilgax's ship where he'd tricked Albedo into a holding trap and, because Ben's DNA was still the default, Ben commanded the Omnitrix to self-destruct and stole Albedo's Ultimatrix. This device gave birth to eight new ultimate aliens that Ben would use against the new evil treats such as: Agragor, Vilgax, and even the Dagon himself," Paradox seemed to be just rambling at this point, "It was after Ben's victory over the Dagon, and the Vilgax-Dagon hybrid, when Azmuth saw Ben as the hero he was and bestowed with the final version of his Omnitrix."

Clara just blinked, "You must be friends with the Doctor, you both just ramble on until people somewhat understand what you said." Max, Kevin, and Gwen let out a laugh. "So what from here?"

"Well if we're completely honest, this isn't our specialty, time-wise," Gwen shrugged, "At that time Kevin and I left for College and Ben was assigned his new partner, Rook Blonco."

Clara raised a finger, "Rook...? Isn't that the guy you talked to earlier, Max?" She asked convinced she was right.

Max nodded, "Yeah, Rook is the person who's going to help us find Ben and your Doctor," Max looked at a monitor for the loading bay, "And it seems like that's them." Max pointed at a screen that said a ship named the Lovely Duckling was arriving.

Clara's face grew serious, "So now we find our boys, right?" Clara asked Gwen.

Gwen just chuckled, "That's right Clara," she and Clara began heading to a door, Max and Kevin in tow.

That left just Paradox, alone by himself, "How am I supposed to pass along a message through time when the original sender is giving me vague information," Paradox finally gave up, "Oh River Song, why did you have to make this so complexly vague."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

At the edge of the universe lies a prison where only the worst of the worst. Many of Ben's greatest foes were sent here, but one, in particular, had earned his spot here. A...child, named Albedo. He looked as if he was a ten-year-old Ben, but with silver hair and red eyes. He did have an Omnitrix looking device on his hand, but it was not operational. Albedo knew he needed to escape but very few people just left the Incarcecon without being noticed, so he knew there was one way to even attempt to escape.  
Throughout the several years, he'd been imprisoned he'd found aliens that had technology that was advanced enough to fix his Omnitrix. Granted, that technology was used to keep those aliens alive, but here it was every being for themselves. So with a combination of Dalek, Cyberman, and Galvan technology (amongst others) Albedo had reactivated his crude Omnitrix and knew he had enough power to transform once while in Incarcecon and not be noticed, so long as the alien in question wasn't too off-putting. So no Celestialsapians. "I only get one shot, what do I select..." Albedo mumbled in his cell.

"Sweetie, what are you talking about," Came a voice from the cell next to him, "You've been mumbling to yourself for the past hour, and only know could I understand anything, completely at least."  
Albedo rolled his eye, "Mind your own business, inferior human."  
The woman chuckled, "Oh that's a laugh, you assume I'm human," The woman asked a guard to her cell and suddenly she was released... but the guard was missing. She now stood in front of his cell, "I am so much more than a human, little boy."

Albedo raised an eyebrow and a smile appeared, "As am I more than the boy you see," he looked at the woman, her curly blond hair and her unfamiliar accent. She appeared just like a human, "So what does that make you, if not a human."

A smirk appeared, "Oh sweetie, wouldn't you like to know," her eyes glanced over the Omnitrix device on his hand, though she wasn't sure what it was, "I'll make you deal, you tell me what that is, I tell you what I am."  
Albedo's smile grew sinister, "It's a crude replica of an Omnitrix, a device able to allow me to become different aliens."

The woman seemed impressed, "Can't say I've seen anything like it," she looked both ways after hearing footsteps, "I'll take it you're going to use it to escape somehow?"

Albedo rolled his eyes, "No, I'm using it to boil tea," his voice grew louder and sarcastic, "Of course it's meant to do that you..." Albedo stopped himself, "What are you?"

She giggled a tad, "Honey, I'm a Time Lord."

Albedo dropped what tools were in his hands, "Really..." he heard the footsteps getting closer, "How about we make a deal, again," he presented the Omnitrix, "With your knowledge and experience, combined with my Omnitrix and intellect... we could escape without anyone knowing."  
This caught the woman's eye, "Well I do have to get to my husband soon," she looked at the clock, "Tell you what, I'll help you escape, so long as you help me with a tiny task after we escape."

Albedo reached out a hand, "When do we begin, Ms..."

The woman chuckled, "When the 'Dawn' patrol has passed, then we make our move," the woman made her way back into her cell and shut the door, the guard was asleep by the phone on the wall, "and the name is River Song."


	6. Heroes, Villains, and a Duck

**Hello readers,**

 **I don't typically write a PSA, but I thought it would be nice to let you all know that you can now find this story on** **Archive Of Our Own** **(AO3).**

 **I would like to inform you that by chapter 8 this story will have transitioned over to that website primarily. Click here and you'll be taken straight to the story located on AO3. I thank you all for your lovely support and reviews and hope you will stick with me during this transition.**

 **In the meantime, enjoy Chapter 6!**

All Previous Characters  
River Song

Albedo

Rad Dudesman

 **Hero's, Villains, and a Duck**

Paradox gulped, "How on Galvan Prime is he still a Time Lord." He was obviously concerned, but his eyes showed it was something closer to agitation.

The Doctor used his Sonic Screwdriver to scan the Omnitrix, "It appears as though Ben's Time Lord DNA sample wasn't fully analyzed while he was unconscious, during the initial scan," he continued to read the data from the Screwdriver, "It also seems as though when you removed the Omnitrix, in order to work on it while you sent us to the Galvan B Helix, the Omnitrix's mental protection protocol wasn't able to stop the incomplete Time Lord DNA from merging with Ben's human DNA."

Azmuth looked at the Doctor, "If that's true, then Ben's DNA will continue to merge with this Time Lord DNA until he starts to deteriorate."

Ben only blinked, "Did you just say that I'm going to die..." Ben's voice had become noticeably, European.

The Doctor piped up, "Yes, but there is technically a way to reverse the effect of the merging DNA," he looked over to Azmuth, "I'm right. Right?"

Azmuth stroked his chin, "If you are suggesting we use the Omnitrix to scan a nearly perfect sample of human DNA, close enough to Ben's own DNA, that it will cancel out the oncoming corrupt Time Lord DNA, then I'd say you're right."

Paradox helped Ben up, "Doctor, I'm going to tell you, one-time travel to another, using time travel, in this instance, will not work," he touched the Omnitrix with his fingertip. A sudden blue spark wrapped around the Omnitrix and then green sparks around his finger, "Due to Ben's connection to the Omnitrix, and this new merged Time Lord DNA, Ben now has a connection to the time vortex that would cause many issues if he ran into a non-Time Lord version of himself."

Ben looked at the Doctor, "You're telling me that I'm going to die," then he looked at Paradox, "And you're telling me that there is no cure," Ben looked to Azmuth, "Please tell me you have some way to make them both look stupid!" Ben yelled at Azmuth.

Azmuth gulped, "Well..." he began passing back and forth. Within his mind, thousands of ideas were running at nearly the same time, but, in the end, one name came to the forefront of his mind, "There is one way."

The Doctor and Paradox looked at him bewildered and Ben with widened eyes, "Azmuth, how?"

"You need a nearly perfect DNA sample or yourself," Azmuth said, ending his pacing and facing Ben, "And, unless I'm mistaken, there is one person in the entire universe that has practically the same DNA as you."

Ben's hopeful face turned to grim scowling, "You're telling me that he's the only one that can save me is that ass hat ex-assistant?"

Paradox looked at Ben in shock, "Benjamin!"

The Doctor Chuckled.

Azmuth rolled his eye, "Yes, Tennyson, Albedo may be your closest chance at a cure."

Ben rolled his eyes, "What do you mean," Ben asked annoyed, "I may not be able to travel through time, but can't I visit one of the alternate timelines?" Ben asked Paradox.

Paradox frowned, "Unfortunately, Ben, due to this merger of Time Lord DNA with your own, I don't believe we'll be able to locate your other selves." He pulled out his pocket watch, a small graph appeared, "As I suspected, your human DNA is already to far gone in order to reliably find the multiversal versions of yourself."

Ben Grumbled, "Fine," Ben looked to Azmuth, "Is there at least a way you can use the Omnitrix to slow down or pause this?"

Azmuth looked at the Omnitrix, "There is one thing I can do," he tapped the Omnitrix's face-plate in multiple spots, "This should postpone the merger of your Time Lord and human DNA until you get to Albedo," suddenly a large green holograph screen, the size of a large TV, popped up from the Omnitrix, "Here is the list of every alien you've unlocked or added to the Omnitrix," he showed how tapping on an icon would give details on the alien, "While the Omnitrix is slowing the progression of you two sets of DNA merging, you'll have limited transformation abilities, so I thought it only fair to allow you to choose which ones you will have access to."

Ben was slightly overwhelmed at the number of aliens, "I know I've probably become each one of these aliens, but when you line them all up next to each other it's just... wow." Ben looked through the entire list, "So just choose ten, right?" he asked a small hint of sarcasm was sensed.

Azmuth did not share Ben's humorous approach to the matter, "Actually, due to the task your Omnitrix is performing, you can only choose five aliens."

Ben's smile smirk faded, "Well that makes this only 5 times more difficult then," his eyes grazed past so many aliens, "Do any of you have some advice?" he asked, referring to Paradox and the Doctor.

The Doctor spoke first, "Well I may not have known you long, but I'd personally suggest you pick an alien you are comfortable using that has plenty of uses and durability."

Then Paradox spoke up, "I concur with the Doctor, but I also suggest some muscle would be useful, so long as it is joined with some familiarity."

Azmuth decided to speak up, "Perhaps you'd favor one of your more swift aliens that can run, rather than fly or skate" Azmuth suggested.

Ben thought about what they'd all said, "Alright, so with those words of wisdom in mind," he looked through a list of aliens, "I'll be taking Diamondhead, Fourarms," he pauses and thought about what Azmuth had said. He was widely renown for the use of his alien XLR8 and Jetray, some of his fastest aliens, but he needed one not as well known. He fingered across the different aliens until it came to him, "Fasttrack," he continued to think about the different possibilities, and realized all the aliens he was using were still pretty commonly used aliens for him. He thought it'd be smart to bring an alien that could maintain a low profile. In his search he came across an alien he'd almost forgotten about through the years, and it was the perfect alien for the job, "Ditto, and..." now he was really stumped. He looked at Azmuth, who didn't have any other real suggestions and Paradox didn't either. After nearly twenty minutes of looking at aliens he looked to the Doctor for help, "Alright, Doc, I need a consult."

The Doctor chuckled at the remark, "I can honestly say, I believe that's the first time someone has made that joke to me in this lifetime," he looked at the screen of aliens, "Blimey, you have a lot to choose from." He started to read through the different information tags until resting on one Ben didn't recognize from the name alone, "Ah ha! That's what you need," he tapped a sample of DNA simply labeled _'Manzardil',_ "Please tell me these are what I think they are, Azmuth."

Azmuth looked at the Doctor, "I believe so, yes; however, Ben only has the _Polar_ Manzardil as a registered alien within the Omnitrix," Azmuth look at the specific alien the Doctor was excited about, "It was the only one I could obtain a sample of, due to the others being more hostile."

The Doctor smiled, "Well then today is the day for you!" He ran into his TARDIS and the door closed behind him.

Azmuth, Ben, and Paradox looked at each other. Neither of them was sure where he was going.

"Alright I'm back," Said the Doctor, coming out from TARDIS with a few bottles of strange liquid, "Azmuth these may be useful to you." He set the bottles next to Azmuth.

Before Azmuth could even react the Omnitrix sprung to action, "Manzardil DNA from storm, jungle, and volcanic biomes located," the screen disappeared, "Please allow for sampling of remaining Manzardil subspecies," the Omnitrix scanned the bottles, "For quickest results please allow physical contact with face-plate." Ben walked over to the bottles and dripped a few drops atop the Omnitrix, "Analyzing Manzardil subspecies DNA." The core began to whirl within the chamber, "Sample Analyzed," the screen appeared again, "Polar, Vulcan, Lightning, and Earthen Manzardils have been unlocked."

Ben wasted no time in selecting his last alien, "I guess I'll take the Manzardils," he said selecting his final Alien. A screen popped up over the screen he was on, asking him to confirm his selection. Ben smiled as he finalized his selection, "Well I can't lie, this is definitely not my usual set of aliens," he watched as the Omnitrix's core cycled in the chamber, "But I'm not going to let that stop me."

Ben lifted his wrist with the Omnitrix into the air when suddenly, the Omnitrix began to glow bright green. "Restricted list enabled, switching to Omnitrix Prime form Mk II," it quickly began to grow up Ben's arm and looked similar to the very first Ben 10,000 Omnitrix.

"Well then... this is a throwback," Ben said, examining the Omnitrix, "I haven't seen this form of the Omnitrix since I was ten, and even then it was on a future version of me that doesn't exist anymore."

Paradox chuckled, "Indeed Benjamin," Paradox pulled out his pocket watch, "In fact, that version of you had never even met, nor heard, of me." While glancing at his pocket watch Paradox's expression changed, "Good gracious, look at the time," he snapped the pocket watch shut, "I'm sorry to be leaving you on the drop of a dime, but I'm needed elsewhere four minutes ago." With a blue flash of light around him, Paradox teleported away.

With Paradox gone, the Doctor looked over to Azmuth, "So, Great Thinker, what do we need to do?" He asked with a hint of sarcasm.

Azmuth, seeming deep in thought, spoke up, "Without Paradox, you two will have to fly to Incarcecon with the TARDIS and attempt to find and scan Albedo's DNA," Azmuth turned around and began typing on his computer, "Even with the Plumber's access and my approval, you aren't going to be able to get to Albedo." Azmuth pulled up schismatics on his computer, "You'll be able to park your TARDIS, but then it'll be up to the two of you to infiltrate and find the cell he'll be held in."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, "Wait, you're telling me even with the assistance of you and the Plumbers we have to do a jailbreak?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Said Azmuth.

The Doctor was silent for a moment and began pacing, "Alright, let's see," he activated Ben's Omnitrix, which had reverted to the silhouette windows. He dialed through the aliens Ben had chosen, "So we have a Petrosapian, a Tetramand, a Citrakayah, a Splixson, and then the four different Manzardils," he deactivated the plunger, "Alongside those aliens, we also have a Time Lord hybrid, A human and then a real Time Lord," he stopped pacing back and forth and instead began pacing in a circle, "Clara have I missed anything?"

Both Ben and Azmuth looked at the Doctor with confusion, "Um... Doctor, you realize Clara's not here." Ben stated.

The Doctor stopped in his tracks and looked around, "It appears as though you're right," he ran some fingers through his hair, "Great, she is never going to let me hear the end of this." The Doctor used his Sonic Screwdriver on Ben's Omnitrix, causing the dial to spin at various speeds and directions, "Sorry but I need to communicate with Clara,"

Suddenly the Omnitrix was hearing some speech, "Magister Tennyson, I appear to have found more than one Omnitrix signal," came the familiar voice of Ben's current partner, "It appears as though the most potent signal is located on... Incarcecon," a few buttons were pressed, "While it is strange, it is the closest signal to a fully functioning Omnitrix, so our path is set for Incarcecon."

The voices were cut off and the Omnitrix plunger returned to normal, "Um... Azmuth, why does my partner think I'm on Incarcecon?"

Azmuth scowled and ground his teeth, "Because of the limitations on the Omnitrix, it appears as though Albedo's crude replica seems more realistic," he looked at the Omnitrix, "Even sending out a stronger signal to those who know what they're looking for," Azmuth walked to the TARDIS, waving for us to follow. Once inside he quickly opened up a hatch underneath the main console and inserted the chip from earlier, "With this chip, you TARDIS should slowly become more functional as the new protocols come into play, but for now you need to arrive at Incarcecon before your friends," the TARDIS began to whir to life as Azmuth closed the hatch, "Luckily for you two, you have a time machine," he finally stepped outside the doors, "Well what are you waiting for?"

The Doctor smiled and Ben nodded to Azmuth as the doors shut, "So are we off?"

The Doctor punched some buttons and pulled some levers, "Oh yes!" So with a whir and rumble, they were off.

…...

As the night dwindled and the 'day' shift arrived, Albedo and River Song began finalizing their plans.

"So, Albedo, what alien are you thinking of using to get yourself out?" River asked, reading her journal of events with the Doctor.

Albedo rolled his eyes, "I'll just use my Ultimate Galvan form and change aliens as I see the need to," he began dialing through the aliens on his Omnitrix until it began to flash and glow red.

"Omnitrix limited mode has been enabled," Albedo's Omnitrix began to change and morph over his wrist and halfway up his forearm, "Omnitrix limited form active, please select active transformations." A red screen appeared in front of Albedo.

"Are. You. KIDDING ME!?" Albedo yelled.

"What are you shouting about?" Asked River Song, mildly annoyed with his shouting.

"I don't know why, but that incompetent genius, Azmuth, put his original Omnitrix in a limited mode," he pulled at his hair, "And because my Omnitrix is linked to that one, my Omnitrix is in a limited mode."

River Song set the journal in her jacket pocket, "What does that mean for us?"

Albedo dialed through his Omnitrix's settings attempting to undo what was done, "Damn First Thinker," he finally read into what he could still do, "Looks as though I'll only have access to five aliens total, so now I'll have to be strategic with my choices," Albedo looked through his large assortment of aliens and looked around to River, "So what criteria should I be selecting aliens around?"

River thought about that, "Well you'll definitely, what something strong but has some form of restraining, you'll want something fast, maybe something that can fly... but you wouldn't suspect it too, and maybe something that can duplicate itself, like a Splixson."

Albedo looked through his cast of aliens, "Well then for strong and restraining, let's go with an Aracnachimp," he selected and confirmed the alien, "For speed, there's no question, I want a Kinaccelaran," he sorted through his other aliens, "Now who do I choose for flight..." as he perused his aliens, his eyes were caught by an alien on playlist one, "You know, they don't have wings, but flight via flame propulsion is a nice Pyronite skill I can utilize," he selected the alien and then quickly headed for playlists three through five, "When it comes to clones, Splixson are good and all, but I think a Sonarosian is a tad more utilizable," he looked through the playlists for the Sonarosian transformation, "The whole 'if-one-dies-they-all-die' is inconvenient for a prison break," after finding the Sonarosian transformation and selecting it Albedo needed to find one last alien for usage. He looked through the remaining aliens until he finally landed on one that he recognized from Ben's childhood, and his constant use, "As for a fifth alien, let's take a Conductoid."

As Albedo finalized his selection River looked at him with some mild confusion, "Okay, I know the previous four aliens, Aracnachimps, Pyronites, Kinaccelarans, and Sonar0sians," she pulled out a small device, "But I've never heard of a Conductoid." She used the device to try and find the Conductoid species but seemed to have come up with nothing, "This machine is called an OLC, Omni-Lifeform Codex, and even it can't find that race..." The device began to flicker and show a small blue hologram of something similar to Feedback, "Hold on, is this it?"

Albedo looked out of his cell and over to River's small device, "Yeah, but what are you talking about, you can't find it," he looked at the hologram, "If you can't find it on there, how does it have that photo of one?"

"I'm not sure," she admitted as she put the device in her pocket, "The OLC is connected to a special... server that gives me data, even when I don't understand it."

Albedo glared in suspicion at her, but he chose to focus on formulating a final plan with River Song. "Alright, River, we only have an hour until our operation takes effect," he pointed to a clock on the wall, "So what's the plan with my new _limited_ set of aliens?"

…...

"Magister Tennyson, I appear to have found more than one Omnitrix signal," said Rook Blonco in the co-pilots seat, "It appears as though the most potent signal is located on... Incarcecon." A small pink screen made some various noises as Rook used the computer, "While it is strange, it is the closest signal to a fully functioning Omnitrix," Rook seemed to be saying to the pink screen, "So our path is set for Incarcecon." The pink screen began to beep at various frequencies as the ship's engine's roared into a faster speed.

Clara looked to Max, " Incarceration," she asked, "What kind of prison name is that?"

Max chuckled, "Incarcecon," Max corrected her, "It's a prison that goes by many different names, but hold the worst of the worst in the universe."

Clara gave a small chuckle, "Sounds like the prison that River was imprisoned at," she pulled out her phone, finding a picture she had gotten from River Song, "This is what her cell looked like and the place was called..." Clara trailed off, rubbing at her chin.

Kevin looked at the photo, and sneered at it, "Let me guess, the 'Storm Cage'?"

Clara was shocked, "Yeah, how'd you know that?"

Kevin didn't respond. He left the bridge and headed towards the cargo haul, "If any of you need me, I'll be in the haul."

A blue duck who was dressed with a brown and tan helmet with a black visor and wearing a brown suit of some form that holstered two pistol-like guns spoke up, "If you are going to the haul, you better not touch my private cargo," his voice was nasally and seemed to have some unusual accent, "Got it Osmosian red spot?"

Kevin simply rolled his eyes, "Whatever, duck." He walked out and into the haul.

The duck quietly pressed a button and two large laser cannons appeared in front of Kevin, "Do you wanna try that again, Red Spot?" He asked irritated, turning around in his chair.

Kevin turned back towards the duck, "Rad." He said annoyed.

Gwen watched as Kevin left the cockpit, she drew Clara's attention to herself, "What is a 'red spot'?"

"A 'red spot' is the smuggler term for a plumber," She told Clara as she pulled out her own personal plumber badge. A literal red spot that was within a flat, somewhat mushroom shaped, metal contraption.

Clara looked around at the rest of the people on the duck's ship, "So, wait, you're all plumbers," Clara asked a tad skeptical, "Even the duck pilot?"

The duck looked back at Clara, "Excuse me miss," he said mildly friendly, "My name is Rad."

Clara raised an eyebrow, "Okay, that's nice to know," she walked from the seat she'd been sitting, placing herself between the pilot and co-pilot seats, "So what is it?"

Those in the cockpit of the ship looked at her confused, "What is what, new girl?" Asked Rad.

"Well, you said your name is rad, right?" Clara asked.

"Yes," Rad said plainly, "My name, is Rad."

"Okay that's nice and all," Clara said rubbing her brow, "But I'd still like to know it."

Rad remained motionless, and in a deadpan voice, "I told you. My name is Rad."

Clara sighed in a loud audible manner, "Look I get it, your name is rad, but I feel that this is opinionated and should be left to me to decide," she laid a hand on Rad's shoulder, "I promise I'll be fair when deciding if your claim is true, but I honestly just want to know your name."

As Clara's hand rested on the feathery shoulder of the duck pilot, Rad, the cockpit went silent. It was only after 8 seconds of pure silence that one voice spoke, "Get your hand off of me..." Rad spoke without moving a muscle. He slowly moved his head to look at Clara, swatting her hand away viciously, "My name is Rad Profit Danger Trouble Dudesman." He glared at her and reached for a pistol, "Go ahead make another joke."

Clara waited a moment before her eyes grew, "OH! You mean your name is literally 'Rad'. Not that your name is radical!" Clara practically fell to the floor laughing.

Rad quietly turned back to pilot his ship again, "Why do keep assisting you Red Spots?"

Rook pulled out a small bag from his pocket, "I had always assumed it is due to the money that we pay you in order to sneak across areas of the galaxy that are hostile to plumber vehicles," Rook produced a small cyan crystal form the pouch, "And if you will be willing to forgive our guest I would happily give you a small token of gratitude."

Rad grumble to himself but held out a hand.

"Thank you, Mr. Dudesman." Said Rook, handing Rad the small pouch of crystals.

"This is going to be a long trip," Rad complained to himself.


	7. Chrono Shimmer

**Time Lords**

 **Daleks**

 **Professor Paradox**

 **?**

 **The Chrono Shimmer**

Log date 001:

I never thought I'd see the day where time war would affect my home. My kind were a peaceful neutral party caught within the middle of a war between Daleks and Time Lords, but in the end, we were dragged down with them. Attacked, we went to war to defend our planet. Those that pushed us, we pushed back. Those who shot us down, we shot back. And Those who killed us, we gave hell. It became apparent that I would have to protect our world no matter the cost...

Log date 013:

Our attempts at survival are growing to be futile. Either faction in this war have to sophisticated weaponry and are far more prepared for war. Evermore worse, the entire war is now held within a time lock, meaning no one leaves nor enters if they were not present during the beginning or survive to the end. This also brings up a new front of disadvantages we face, time traveling. This is a skill both predatory races in this war have, some more than others; however, time traveling is time traveling, that is an advantage I wish I could give our people. Until next time...

Log date 030:

I can't believe what I just saw... someone broke through the time lock and not only traveled to my world from the past but from another planet! The man is of flesh, like a Time Lord, but can travel through time without a vessel or any technology, similar to a Dalek's temporal shift. When we spoke, he told me that he was told by me to talk to myself when I thought I was going to lose all hope. These were very specific instructions, but he'd come at that time. My home was thinking of surrendering to the Time Lords to make our world a base for their cause, but now, with what he's telling me is possible, we stand a fighting chance. It's time to build our salvation. It's time to work on the Chrono Shield...

Log date 052:

With the help of my subjects, we've gathered the materials for a design that I've apparently already come up with that would act as a generator for an atmosphere like shielding around our planet. My blacksmiths are nearly finished working on the general shell of the generator and my scientists are working on a way to power such a devise, but they can't seem to figure it out. Still, I remain optimistic and hope that I can look forward to the future...

Log date 82:

That man keeps disappearing and reappearing on random days at random times, but the last time he was here he didn't seem happy with me and even left without speaking to me. He only left a note saying: _A glimpse at what is to come is not the cleanest key_. I didn't know what he meant, and quite frankly still don't. I just hope that my mysterious visitor from beyond the time lock doesn't abandon me.

Log date 90:

I finally understand what he meant... but he's gotta be wrong. It's the only conceivable way to make the machine work with the technology we have. Well, technology and people...

Log date 91:

I did it...

Log date 108:

It took a lot of work, but the generator works... we are protected from any and all threats! No one can harm us...

Log date 108:

Hello, I'm not the usual writer in this journal, but she'll never have seen this. Only those with the ability to see beyond the walls of reality and into that which is not real. She must be stopped, I've attempted on multiple occasions to stop her, but now she's gone too far. She's killed hundreds to power her generator, well sort of... they aren't really alive, but they aren't really dead for that matter. Regardless, she needs to realize that she's making a mistake. I have one way to stop her, but it'll require your help. Speak her name, and she will hear you! Enough people may be enough to change the future. Her name is...

Log date 200:

I can't seem to write on the previous pages, something seems to be stopping me, but I'm far to busy to worry. I know that my entries are growing longer in gaps of time, but that's the problem when you're locked within a bubble of time within a time lock. You lose track of time. I wouldn't have written today, but something has happened and I needed to vent and write. The generators power supply has... stopped working. I know that I need to come up with a new plan before the residual effects of it start to end, but what could I do...

Log date 218:

That man, he's the key! He's able to ignore the time locked time war and travel to places that Time Lords and Daleks can't. I know what I must do now, I must do research...

Log date 249:

I'm not sure if I like what I found out. The reason his time traveling works isn't just due to his control over multiversal travel and interdenominational mastery. It's all of that and having one-hundred percent free will. The ability to make your own choices and have emotions, of some sort. Dalek have hatred and are wired to their technology. A TARDIS can travel due to its emotional circuitry within it, some even have an interface in which the Time Lord driving can talk and commune with it. So I need to not invent a machine that works with time manipulation; rather, give it to a being full of life.

Log date 268:

It appears as though I'll need to amend my previous statement, the being needs to be full of life and also of flesh... but I don't know how to find someone of flesh to give this gift to. So now I must search for a being not already gifted with time travel. I've sent some of my exploration teams out as far as we can send them. So here's waiting until there is news...

Log date 302:

My exploration crew has returned with a small sample of beings made of flesh. I'll be using it to replicate and build a flesh body in which I can instill time travel to protect my world; however, I've come to learn something. Something that has given me some form of distaste for the man I first met...

Log date 356:

Dammit. Dammit! DAMMIT! My experiment worked and from the flesh, a child was born. One capable of traveling through time... and space... and can become an interdenominational master. I wish I could say I was surprised it worked, but I'm not... the child is the younger version of that man from before... One problem with this child, he does not feel anything. I refuse to give him anything that may help him. Even if that does create an infinite loop through time and space...

Log date 368:

The child is deteriorating and feels nothing, and I can't let this continue. I don't know if there will be more entries, or if I'll be able to truly protect my world with this child's help. But I will try...

Log date 400:

The child has gained access to emotions. He can feel pain, love, hatred, and everything else. I, in return, have given up my emotional state, and personal love for anything. This is now me. White. Blank. Devoid of anything. Yet I am strong. Beautiful. A jewel to behold. I am no longer hidden within the rough.

...

"Paradox?" Gwen asked, waving in front of his face, "Are you okay?"

Paradox looked up from the book he was reading, "Yes, Gwendolyn, I'm fantastic!" He seemed upset.

Gwen placed a hand on his shoulder, "You were crying," she looked at the book in his hand, "What are you reading?"

Paradox wiped his eyes and placed the book in his pocket, "Just a small remnant of my mother," he rubbed the cover of the strange white translucent book made of some jewel, "it was her diary."

Gwen gave a gentle smile, "I understand," she looked a bit more intensely at his pocket, "Could I see it?"

Paradox pulled the book back out and looked at the cover intensely, "Unfortunately Gwen, I can not allow you to see the writing, but I can let you see the book a bit better," Paradox smiled, chuckling a tad.

Gwen rolled her eyes, laughing along with Paradox, "Even seeing it would be nice, Paradox," she winced at the cover of the translucent book, but all she saw was a design that she recognized, but couldn't place. She smiled, "It's a lovely book Paradox." As inconspicuously as possible, she quietly walked over to Rad and Rook, "Can either of you run a search on a symbol?"

Rad said nothing and simply quacked in anger, but Rook was more compliant, "Gwendolyn, if you could just draw it here," he was referencing a small tablet, "Then I believe we could find out what it pertains to by using the Plumber database as well as the extranet."

Gwen smiled and drew the design on the tablet.

"These searches typically take a few minutes, but I will try to expedi-" Rook was cut off by a beep from the tablet, "Oh dear."

Gwen looked at the tablet, "Rook can you explain?"

Rad looked over and his feathers ruffled, "You're telling me you saw that symbol on my ship?"

Gwen, while hesitant, nodded.

"Then we have a new problem, Red Spots plus one," Rad slowly drew his pistol, "Someone of the gem homeworld is on my ship, and worse," he cocked the gun, "They're in league with the White Diamond.


	8. An Arrow in the Pool

**Doctor Who (Matt Smith)**

 **Ben**

 **An Arrow to the Pool**

"Are you sure that you know how to drive this thing?" Ben yelled to the Doctor as they bounced around in the raddling TARDIS.

The Doctor laughed as he scuttled around the various controls. "Of course I do. I just need to calibrate the auxiliary temporal matrix," he said, rapidly flipping switches, "Adjust for timeline cross conversion," followed by pressing various multi-colored buttons, "And then convert the remaining heat for something useful!" With quick bell ding, two pieces of toasted bread popped out of two slots in the console and onto a plate. The Doctor grabbed the plate with the two slices of toast and extended them to Ben, "Hungry?"

Ben just stared blankly at the Doctor, not sure how making toast could make the TARDIS fly smoother; however, sure enough, the TARDIS slowly began to calm down and seem steady. Shaking his head with a sigh, "Got any butter or jam?"

The Doctor chuckled as he tossed Ben a small glass container of Durian and Zucchini Jam.

Ben blinked as he hesitantly opened the glass jar, sniffing the strange green and yellow paste, before reluctantly spreading it on his TARDIS toast.

"Well?" The Doctor asked Ben, waiting to see his reaction.

Ben slowly chewed the jammed toast. The flavor was something between honey and sour patch kids, and the texture was nothing short of phlem or wet playdough. "Honestly," Ben said swallowing, "Way better than anything Granpa max ever made."

The two shared a laugh in the large and, now, quiet space ship.

Until sirens blared from all corners of the TARDIS. Shaking and quaking, throwing the two travelers to the ground.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Ben yelled as he dropped his toast.

"I don't know," The Doctor shouted, slowly getting to his feet to look at the TARDIS screens, "Well apparently there's some form of spacial rift in my TARDIS!" He shouted in anger and confusion.

"Aura of alternate alien life forms located in TARDIS room 64436100," The Omnitrix announced in a loud and masculine robotic tone.

"Doctor, where is that?" Ben yelled, slowly climbing up to his feet.

The Doctor soniced the consol to transport the readings, "Alright, follow me, I've got a lock on!"

Ben chased the Doctor as they ran through corridor after corridor, following his screwdriver's signal until they reached a room dedicated to the pool. They swung open the doors to find a large tunnel-like portal hang in the air and fade into nothingness as you looked past it. The portal seemed to resemble that of a forcibly made hole in a pane of glass, with cracks emanating from its center and a blinding white light coming from its center and sky blue, indigo, magenta, and violet as you reached the edges of the cracks.

"Um..." Ben stammered, unsure at what he was looking at.

"I agree," the Doctor said as he walked around the pool, examining the portal from all sides, "Um, is all anyone can say to this... thing." He began to sonic the portal directly, "According to these readings it doesn't exist."

Ben raised an eyebrow and pointed the Omnitrix's face-plate at the tunneling portal, "Omnitrix can you tell me what that portal is?"

With a bright blue beam fired off the face-plate, the Omnitrix blinked green, "The portal is a wormhole breaching across space and time from another dimension." Its voice was still masculine and monotonous.

The Doctor glared at the Omnitrix, "Really, more cross-dimensional travelers?" The doctor rolled his eyes and sighed, "Didn't I get enough of this in my past two regenerations?" The Doctor walked around to the front of the portal.

A sudden beep came from the Omnitrix, "Lifeform entering TARDIS via wormhole."

Ben shot a concerned look at the Doctor, "Geronimo?" He asked a bit worried.

"It's hero time," the Doctor replied.

Ben dialed the Omnitrix and slapped down the core. From deep within his skin crystals protruded and began to coat his body. They slowly made their way up his arms to his chest and down to his legs. With a body of crystal now formed there was a quick high pitched beep followed by Ben flexing. The crystals shattered in a perfect form, making a perfect Petrosapian. "Diamondhead!" Ben looked at his Petrosapian body, "Well that was a different way to transform," Ben tapped the new looking Omnitrix on his chest as if tapping glass. "Maybe it has something to do with being a restricted variant of the Omnitrix," he shrugged at the Doctor, "That's just a guess, of course." Ben continued to look down at his new alien form, "Can't say I'm upset with the new look, though." Diamondhead was dressed in a similar attire an old friend of his, Tetrax.

"Admire your attire later. Deal with impending multiversal invasion now." The Doctor hollered to Ben.

Ben nodded his head, "Right."

The Doctor stood ready with his screwdriver and, with a loud knife sharpening noise, Ben's left arm and hand morphed to a shield while the other simply changed to make the knuckles more noticeable and ready to fire a shard of crystal.

"Alright, Rose," The Doctor muttered to himself, "What have you got this time?"

With a bright flash of radiant white light, an extremely large figure appeared as a silhouette in the light. It seemed like it was embossed with three sharp horns, a large round body, and a massive bludgeoning tail that seemed that it was a weapon in its own right; however if you blinked you'd never had seen that figure or the other figures. One of them just a thinner version of the figure we'd seen, the next was a quadruped like creature but with one massive blunt 'horn' and short stubby tail, and the final one you'd have missed was an even smaller creature, barely the size of Ben's large fist, with a dome-like head and dome-like body and stubby legs.

With a knee-jerk hope, Ben punched the ground creating a diamond-crystal ball around the creature that began floating in the pool.

"Ben, what did you just capture?" The Doctor asked, half paying attention to the cyan green crystal-diamond ball while still scanning the tunnel.

"I'm not sure, Doctor," Ben said, still with his fist to the ground, "But whatever it is can bust up my constructs." Ben nodded his head towards the ball. It had only been a few seconds, but the creature contained within was noticeably making dents in the crystal-diamond ball. Bites and holes visible from the outside and were starting to take on water.

"Aro!" Came a cry from the creature who was starting to sink.

"Ben, what was that?" The Doctor called out only partially concerned.

"I think the creature inside the sphere isn't dealing with the water that well..." Ben said, "And I can't just add more crystal atop of the sphere, there's already water inside it and it's sinking!"

"Well then just go pick it up!" The Doctor yelled at Ben, now starting to turn his attention to the issue.

"Diamondhead can't swim," Ben yelled.

"Then use another transformation!"

Ben huffed, "Fine!" He slammed his fist against the Omnitrix and, in a bright green flash, he changed from a diamond alien to four armed red behemoth. "Alright, fine, then this one should do!" Ben shouted, his voice now deep and grizzly. He ran and jumped into the pool, grabbing the sphere in two arms and swimming with the other two.

"Aro?" Called the creature, "Aro, Aro!"

Ben wasn't completely sure what it was saying but he got the feeling that it was happy to be saved, as anyone almost drowning would.

Ben jumped out of the pool and set the ball on the ground, letting the water drain out, "Doctor, it's safe, I think. So what now?"

"Well I first we need to-" The Doctor was cut off by the tunnel seeming to collapse.

It slowly began to shrink and shrivel, almost like watching glass breaking in reverse. Thinning and collapsing in on itself, even beginning to shriek out a strange cry.

"Aro..." Came the creature's voice, whimpering.

"Doctor, whatever that noise is, it's making the creature freak out," Ben yelled, breaking open the sphere it was contained in.

The Doctor scanned the collapsing portal, "Whatever it is that roared, isn't just scaring the creature..."

The TARDIS began to whine and whimper, seeming to just stop.

"The TARDIS doesn't like it either." The Doctor read the readings from the screwdriver, "She seems to have parked us in the time vortex." The Doctor took a moment and thought about what he said and suddenly looked at his readings and Ben, "She parked us in the time vortex!" The Doctor yelled his eyebrow raised in panic and mouth agape while reviewing his results on the Screwdriver.

"What's going on Doctor?" Ben asked looking over to a very stunned Time Lord.

"We can't be parked in the time vortex," The Doctor exclaimed, "No one can be parked in the time vortex!"

With a bright green flash, Ben became his 'human' self. "Then where are we parked?" Ben asked confused and with a hint of cocky.

The Doctor rolled his eyes while becoming exasperated, "I don't... What the... Wormhole... AHH!"

"Look just use your TARDIS's communication thing to talk to the alien that came through the wormhole," Ben said, referencing the strange creature trying to get out of sphere made of crystal.

The Doctor whipped his head around and darted towards the sphere, "Alright, creature, tell me what that is!"

With a little nudge, the sphere broke open and a small shield faced dog thing popped out, "Aro?"

"So what did it say?" Ben asked eagerly.

The Doctor leered at the creature for nearly five whole un-interrupted minutes that seemed to take forever. He turned his head to Ben and seemed nearly insane with his smile, "He. Said," he paused and got closer to Ben's ear, "ARROW!"

Ben jumped back with the shout and the creature did as well, falling back into the sphere it had crawled from.

"Oh lord, do you know what this means, Ben? If this was caused by the Arrow that allows humans to break the bonds of reality and do the impossible, then we are talking about issues that mankind hasn't seen in hundreds of hundreds of years." He paused for a sudden and brief moment, "Or will see. I never get those right one hundred percent of the time. So! With this in mind, it's pertinent that we find and destroy that arrow!" The Doctor stopped his rant and turned to look at Ben and the creature. "You see!"

Ben looked at the Doctor, "Uh... what arrow?"

The Doctor blinked, "OH, you don't know about those arrows that bestow people with psychic fighting powers?"

Ben blinked. "No, we didn't ever have those on earth."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow and looked at a screen near the wall, "But it says right here..." He paused while reading, "Oh wait, that's a different timeline. Sorry." The Doctor chuckled, "Thank goodness, I don't need to run into any more power-hungry psychic powered time stopping vampire-humans." He wiped the sweat from his brow.

Ben and the creature stared at each other with confused looks, but not for long. With a mighty roaring and single crackle, the wormhole collapsed in upon itself, disappearing.

"Um..." Ben said, looking at the Doctor in anticipation of what they should do.

The Doctor blinked a few times without moving before clapping loudly. "Alright then! Ben, bring the creature to the main control room and maybe use that Petrosapian form to make a cage for it so it can run around but confined to a space in the TARDIS; meanwhile, I'll be setting a slightly newer coarse on route to the Storm Cage." The Doctor began to lead their little band to the control room, but came to a sudden stop, "Ben don't you think it's weird that the portal just showed up and disappeared without any real reason and just dropped off the metal dog thing?"

Ben struggled a bit, but caught up to the Doctor's train of thought, "It may have been strange but don't we have more pressing manner to deal with?"

The Doctor made a mocking face at Ben, sticking his tongue out and squinting his eyes, "Oh so now you're the responsible one?"

Ben shrugged.

"Well forgive me for being rude, but aren't you the one who almost launched my ship into another ship using a Galvanic Mechamorph?" The Doctor taunted.

Ben looked at him with an eyebrow raised, "This coming from the guy who landed on a planet that not even tardigrades can live on."

The Doctor rolled his eyes and continued to lead his group, he refused to admit complete defeat in this argument at this moment in time.

As they arrived at the central console, the Doctor started typing away at a keyboard attached nearest the door of the TARDIS. He seemed to be trying to figure out what type of alien the creature was.

"We should name it," Ben suggested as he dialed the Omnitrix.

"What?" the Doctor asked, leaning over to look at Ben, not sure if he was serious.

"Well, the wormhole is gone and we don't know how long it will be here. Why not name it?" Ben asked, a smile on his face as slammed down on the plunger. He had taken the form of the large green crystal alien, Diamondhead.

The Doctor shook his head and walked towards the two of them, "No no no, because if you name it, you'll want to keep it," he looked at the small cute dog-like creature, "And I don't need anymore..." the little creature's big blue eyes seemed to stare into the old Time Lord's soul, "Stowaways..." The Doctor walked in circles before throwing a small fit, "STOP DOING THAT, YOU ADORABLE CREATURE!"

The creature's blue eyes began to drip with tears from being yelled at.

Ben looked at him, a smirk upon his face as they both shared the same passing thought.

The Doctor glared at Ben and started screaming and yelling in the air in an alien language that the Omnitrix couldn't translate; however, Ben wasn't sure he wanted to.

"Fine," The Doctor said standing at the control console, "What's its name?"

The creature cried out in joy, "Aro! Aro!"

"Arrow?" Ben asked the Doctor.

"Well seeing as that's the only thing he can say," The Doctor bent down and struggled to pick up the small heavy creature, "Arrow..." The Doctor's eyes squinted and twitched. "Oh, I love it!" The Doctor hugged him and smiled, "But we have to figure out what this little guy eats now." He told Ben, setting little Arrow down next to the console.

"Well he seems like some sort of metal-coated mammal and he seems young," Ben said, grinding his teeth and absently dialing the Omnitrix, "How about just a tray of milk?" He suggested.

The Doctor looked around mindlessly, eventually even glancing down at little Arrow... eating part of the TARDIS console... His eyes quickly narrowed and his left eye twitched, "What the hell are you doing?" He screamed at the small creature.

Ben looked down at little Arrow, partially in surprise and partially in laughter, "Well I guess it eats metal."

The Doctor grabbed and pulled the little metal mouth away from his consol, before turning to glare at Ben, "Oh, you think!"

After exhaustingly attempting to pull the little guy off the consol, he turned to Ben, "Okay, please can you just get him off?"

Ben rolled his eyes and dialed the Omnitrix. In a flash of green light, he took on the form of Diamondhead. He reached down and simply plucked up little Arrow placing him in a fenced-off area made out of the diamond-crystals he could produce. "There you go, Doc, that should hold him for a while." With a red flash, Ben became human.

The Doctor grimaced at the word Doc, "Yes, right, now back to getting to prison."

"Um... what about Arrow?" Ben asked.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Well we'll have to give him something to eat and just someone to talk to." The Doctor looked lost in thought, but only for seconds, before an idea snapped into his head, "The TARDIS's hospitality matrix!"

"What?" Ben asked as he watched Arrow knaw through the diamond-crystal pen he was in.

"Remeber what Azmuth installed," the Doctor asked Ben in excitement, "Something called the hospitality matrix!" The Doctor flipped a switch, twisted a nozzle, and then squeezed a bottle that reminded Ben of ketchup. There was a dial tone sound as a strange holographic woman appeared in front of them.

"Hello, Doctor, I am Jewel your personal hospitality matrix for your type one TAMDST," the strange woman said.

The two Time Travelers looked at the figure, but the Doctor chuckled before rolling his eyes, "Alright, Azmuth must have messed up something, because this is a TARDIS, not a TAMDST." He spoke with such conviction.

"That is incorrect Doctor, I am the personal hospitality matrix for your Time And Multi-Dimensional Space Travel. TAMDST for short."

The Doctor snarled and started pacing around, "So you're telling me that the update that Azmuth put in you gives me access to multi-dimensional travel?"

"That is correct," Jewel said.

The Doctor just stone-faced told Jewel, "Fine, please disable that feature until further notice. I'd rather act purely as a TARDIS for now." The Doctor sighed and waved asking the hospitality matrix to continue and that he agreed to do so.

"Alright, Doctor, Multi-dimensional travel has been disabled temporarily," she said with a small beep and light flash.

"Alright, now one last thing," he said, calling Jewel's attention, "When we exit the TARDIS when we land, can you keep this passenger company and make sure he doesn't eat the TARDIS?"

Jewel nodded, "If that is what you request."

"Ben, do you know what time it is?" The Doctor asked with a glimmer in his eye.

The Doctor began turning dials, pressing buttons, and flipping switches. Putting the TARDIS back into flight, but for only a moment. After minutes there came the noise Ben was both dreading and preparing for.

Wind Screeching

Metal Grinding

Until suddenly everything was quiet, absolutely quiet.

"Alright, Doctor, it's Hero Time." A green light shimmered across his eyes.


End file.
